Too Good To Be True ADAPT
by LasTresPrincesasDeSerendip
Summary: Cuando el ex –prometido de Kate Denali empieza a salir con su hermana menor, medidas extremas son requeridas. Para evitar que todos se obsesionen con su vida amorosa, Kate anuncia que está saliendo con alguien. Alguien maravilloso. Alguien guapo. Alguien completamente inventado.
1. Summary

**Disclaimer**. Los personaje pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephanie Meyer. La trama pertenece a Kristan Higgins

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopsis<strong>

Cuando el ex –prometido de Kate Denali empieza a salir con su hermana menor, medidas extremas son requeridas. Para evitar que todos se obsesionen con su vida amorosa, Kate anuncia que está saliendo con alguien. Alguien maravilloso. Alguien guapo. Alguien completamente inventado. ¿Quién es este _Señor Correcto_? Alguien… completamente diferente a su vecino renegado, Garrett O'Shea. Bueno, alguien con su apariencia, quizá. Su cuerpo caliente. Su sentido de humos afilado. Su inteligencia y gran corazón.

Vaya. No. ¡Garret O'Shea no es el hombre prefecto! No con su desagradable pasado. ¿Entonces por qué el _Señor Incorrecto_ se siente tan… correcto?


	2. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, la trama pertenece a Kristan Higgins, y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

Inventarme un novio no es nada nuevo para mí. Iré al grano y lo admitiré.

Algunas personas van a ver escaparates por cosas que nunca podrán permitirse. Algunas miran fotos online de lugares de verano que nunca visitaran. Y algunas personas imaginan que conocen a un chico realmente agradable cuando, de hecho, no lo hacen.

La primera vez que ocurrió estaba en sexto grado. Recreo. Heather B., Heather F. y Jessica A. estaban en su pequeño círculo de popularidad. Llevaban brillo de labios y sombra de ojos, tenían pequeñas carteras lindas y novios. En aquel entonces, salir con un chico solo significaba que él podría reconocerte cuando lo pasabas en el pasillo, pero aun así, era un símbolo de estatus, y uno del que yo carecía, junto con la sombra de ojos. Heather F. estaba mirando a su hombre, Joey Ames, mientras él ponía una rana en sus pantalones por razones claras sólo para los niños de sexto grado, y hablando acerca de cómo tal vez iba a romper con Joey y salir con Jason.

Y de repente, sin mucha premeditación, me encontré a mí misma diciendo que yo también estaba saliendo con alguien… un chico de otro pueblo. Las tres chicas populares se volvieron hacia mí con fuerte y repentino interés, y me encontré a mí misma hablando de Logan, quien era realmente lindo y listo y educado. Un chico mayor de catorce. También su familia poseía un rancho de caballos y quería que yo le pusiera nombre al potro más reciente, e iba a entrenarlo para que viniera ante mi silbido y solo el mío.

Seguramente, todas hemos quedado con un chico así. ¿Verdad? ¿Qué tenía de malo creer –casi- que en algún lugar allá afuera, contrarrestando al tipo de chicos de ranas-en –los-pantalones estaba un chico como Logan de los caballos? Era casi como creer en Dios, tenías que hacerlo, porque ¿Cuál era la alternativa? Las otras chicas se lo creyeron, me salpicaron preguntas, me miraron con un nuevo respeto. Heather B incluso me invito a su próxima fiesta de cumpleaños, y acepte felizmente. Por supuesto, para entonces estaba obligada a compartir la triste noticia de que el rancho de Logan se había incendiado y la familia se mudó a Oregón, llevándose a mi potro, Sol de Medianoche, con ellos. Tal vez Heather y el resto de los niños de mi clase supieron la verdad, pero me di cuenta de que en realidad no me importaba. Imaginar a Logan se había sentido realmente… especial en realidad.

Más tarde, cuando tenía quince y nos habíamos mudado desde nuestro humilde pueblo de Mount Vernon, Nueva York, al mundo más elegante burgo de Avon, Connecticut, donde todas las chicas tenían el pelo liso y los dientes muy blancos, me invente otro chico. August, mi "Novio de Vuelta en Casa". Oh, era tan guapo –como demostraba la foto en mi cartera, la cual había sido cuidadosamente recortada del catálogo de J. Crew-. El padre de August poseía un restaurante realmente maravilloso llamado Le Cirque –ey, tenía quince -. August y yo no estábamos tomando las cosas despacio… sí, nos habíamos besado; en realidad, habíamos llegado a la segunda base, pero era tan respetuoso que eso era todo lo lejos que había llegado. Queríamos esperar hasta que fuéramos mayores. Tal vez nos íbamos a pre-comprometer, y debido a que su familia me quería tanto, querían que Jack me comprara un anillo en Tiffany's, no un diamante pero quizás un zafiro, algo así como el de la Princesa Diana pero más pequeño.

Siento decirles, pero rompí con August alrededor de cuatro meses de mi segundo año con el fin de estar disponible para los chicos locales. Mi estrategia fracasó… los chicos locales no estaban terriblemente interesados. En mi hermana mayor, definitivamente… Irina me recogía de vez en cuando, cuando estaba de vuelta en casa de la universidad, y los chicos enmudecían ante la mera visión de su fuerte y glamurosa belleza. Incluso mi hermana menor, que estaba solo en séptimo grado en aquel entonces ya mostraba señales de convertirse en una gran belleza. Pero yo permanecí soltera, deseando no haber roto nunca con mi novio ficticio, extrañando la cálida espiral de placer que me daba imaginar que le gustara a un chico así.

Luego llegó Jean-Philippe fue inventado para luchar contra un irritante e increíblemente persistente chico en la universidad. Un especialista en química que, mirando atrás, probablemente sufría síndrome de Asperger[1], haciéndole inmune a cada matiz social que lance en su camino. En lugar de decirle de plano al chico que no me gustaba –parecía demasiado cruel- instruí a mi compañera de habitación para garabatear mensajes y clavarlos en la puerta para que todos pudieran ver:

_Kate, J-P llamó de nuevo, quiere que pases las vacaciones en París. Llámalo toute suite__**[2]**__._

Amaba a Jean-Philippe, ¡me encantaba imaginar que algún francés bien vestido tuviera algo por mí! Que estuviera merodeando por los puentes de Paris, mirando sombríamente el Sena, añorándome y suspirando taciturno mientras comía croissants y bebía buen vino. Oh, tuve un flechazo por Jean-Philippe durante años, rivalizando sólo con mi amor por Rhett Butler[3] , al que había descubierto a la edad de trece años y nunca dejé marchar.

A lo largo de mis veinte años, incluso ahora a la edad de treinta, falsificar un novio era una habilidad de supervivencia. Florence, una de las ancianitas del Golden Meadows Senior Village, me ofreció recientemente a su sobrino durante la clase de bailes de salón, que ayudo a enseñar.

-¡Cariño, te encantaría Bertie! –Gorjeó mientras trataba de hacerla girar a la derecha en su alamaena-. ¿Puedo darle tu número? Es médico. Podólogo. Por eso tiene un pequeño problema. Las chicas hoy en día son demasiado quisquillosas. En mis tiempos, si tenías treinta y no estabas casada, era como si estuvieras muerta. Sólo porque Bertie tiene pechos, ¿y qué? Su madre era rolliza, también, oh, estaba apilada…

De ahí salió el novio imaginario.

-Oh, suena muy agradable, Flo… pero acabo de empezar a salir con alguien. Chad.

No es sólo alrededor de otra persona, tengo que admitir. Uso al novio de emergencia como… bueno, digamos como un mecanismo de defensa, también. Por ejemplo, hace unas semanas, estaba conduciendo a casa por una sección obscura y solitaria de la Ruta 9 de Connecticut, pensando en mi es prometido y su nueva amada, cuando mi neumático se reventó. Como es típico en roces con la muerte, miles de pensamientos estaban claros en mi mente, incluso mientras luchaba con el volante tratando de evitar que el coche se volteara, incluso mientras me daba cuenta distantemente de que la voz gritando:

-¡OhDiosOhDios! –era mía.

Primero, no tenía nada que llevar en mi funeral (tranquila, tranquila, no quieres voltear el coche). Segundo, si el ataúd abierto era una opción, esperaba que mi pelo no estuviera encrespado en la muerte como lo hacía en la vida (tira con fuerza, tira con fuerza, lo estás perdiendo). Mis hermanas estarían devastadas, mis padres mudos de dolor, sus interminables criticas maliciosas silenciadas, al menos durante el día (pisa el acelerador, sólo un poco, enderezará el coche). ¡Y por el camisón de Dios, no habría de estar Felix plagado de culpa! Durante el resto de su vida, siempre se arrepentirá de dejarme (reduce la velocidad gradualmente ahora, enciende las luces intermitentes, bien, bien, aún estamos vivas).

Cuando el coche estuvo a salvo en el andén, me senté, temblando incontrolablemente, mi corazón repiqueteando contra mis costillas como una contraventana suelta en un huracán.

-JesúsJesúsgraciasJesús –entoné, buscando a tientas el teléfono móvil.

Por desgracia, estaba fuera de alcance del servicio celular –por supuesto-. Esperé unos minutos, luego, resignada, hice lo que tenía que hacer. Salí del coche en el frío aguacero de marzo, y examiné el destrozado neumático. Abriendo el maletero, saqué el gato y el neumático de repuesto. A pesar de que nunca antes había hecho esta tarea en particular, lo resolví mientras otros coches pasaban volando por delante de mí de vez en cuando, empapándome más con pulverización helada. Me pellizqué la mano lo suficientemente fuerte para que saliera una ampolla de sangre, me rompí una uña, arruiné mis zapatos, me puse asquerosa de barro y grasa del eje.

Nadie paró para ayudar. Ni una maldita persona. Ni siquiera tocaron los frenos, para el caso, maldiciendo, completamente irritada con la crueldad del mundo y vagamente orgullosa de haber cambiado una rueda, subí de nuevo al coche, los dientes castañeando, los labios azules de frío, empapada y sucia. En el camino de vuelta, todo en lo que podía pensar era un baño, un ponche caliente, _Proyect Runway_ y pijamas de franela. En cambio, me encontré un desastre esperándome.

A juzgar por la evidencia, Howl, mi West Highland terrier, había masticado el cierre de seguridad para niños en la puerta del gabinete recién pintado, había sacado el cubo de basura, lo había volcado, y se había comido el dudoso pollo que había tirado esa mañana. No había duda acerca de ello, aparentemente. El pollo estaba malo. Mi pobre perro lo había regurgitado después con tanta fuerza que las paredes de la cocina estaban salpicadas con vómito de perro tan alto que una raya de bilis de color verdoso manchaba la cara de mi reloj de Fritz el Gato. Un rastro de excremento húmedo llevaba a la sala de estar, donde encontré a Howl tendido en la alfombra oriental de tonos pastel que acababa de limpiar. Mi perro eructó asquerosamente, ladró una vez y agitó la cola con amor culpable en medio de los charcos humeantes de vómito.

No hay baño. No hay Tim Gunn y Proyect Runway. No hay ponche caliente.

Así que, ¿qué tiene esto que ver con otro novio imaginario? Bueno, mientras fregaba la alfombra con lejía y agua y trataba de preparar emocionalmente a Angus para el supositorio que el veterinario me había indicado que le diera, me encontré a mí misma imaginándome lo siguiente en su lugar.

Estaba conduciendo a casa cuando mi neumático reventó. Paré, cogí mi teléfono móvil, bla bla ding dong, bla bla bla. Pero ¿qué era esto? Un coche disminuyó y se detuvo detrás de mí. Era déjame ver, un híbrido ecológicamente agradable, y ah, tenía placas de Doctor en Medicina. Un buen samaritano en la forma de un alto y esbelto macho a mediados o finales de los treinta se aproximó a mi coche. Se agachó. ¡Hola! Allí estaba… ese momento cuando miras a alguien y simplemente… _¡Kabum! _Simplemente Sabes que Es el Elegido.

En mi fantasía, aceptaba la oferta del samaritano de algún tipo de ayuda. Diez minutos después, había asegurado la rueda de repuesto en el eje, había lanzado el neumático reventado en el maletero y me había tendido su tarjeta de visita. Bastian Algo. Doctor en Medicina. Departamento de Cirugía Pediátrica. Ah.

-Llámame cuando llegues a casa, sólo para saber que has llegado, ¿de acuerdo? -preguntó, sonriendo. ¡Kabum! Garabateó el número de su casa en la tarjeta mientras me empapaba de la vista de sus atractivos hoyuelos y sus largas pestañas.

Hizo el limpiar el vómito mucha más agradable.

Obviamente, era muy consciente de que mi neumático no había sido cambiado por el bueno y guapo doctor. No le dije a nadie que lo hizo. Sólo una pequeña evasión saludable, ¿verdad? No, no había ningún Bastian –siempre me gustó el nombre, tan autoritario y noble-. Desafortunadamente, un chico así era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No iría por ahí hablando acerca del cirujano pediátrico que me cambió el neumático, por supuesto que no. No. Esto se mantendría firmemente en privado, sólo un pequeño mecanismo de defensa, como dije. No había falsificado un novio en público en años.

Hasta hace poco, es decir.

* * *

><p>[1] Sindrome de Asperger: conjunto de condiciones mentales y conductuales. La persona afectada muestra dificultades en la interacción social y en la comunicación, entre otras cosas.<p>

[2] Toute suite: significa "cuando sea", "a cualquier hora", en francés.

[3] Rhett Butler: uno de los personajes principales de la novela Lo que el viento se llevó.

_**N.A.**_  
>Hola!<br>Primero que nada quiero darle las gracias a mi primer comentario Katanet.  
>Esta es una historia que leí hace algún tiempo y me fascinó, por lo que decidi adaptarla con dos de mis personajes favoritos de Crepúsculo, y pues espero que les guste tanto como a mi.<br>Nos leemos pronto  
>Chiyo Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ<p> 


	3. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, la trama pertenece a Kristan Higgins, y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

-Y así con solo este hecho, Lincoln cambio el curso de la historia americana. Fue una de las personas más despreciadas de la política de esos días, aun así el conservo la Unión y es considerado el mejor presidente que ha tenido nuestro país. Y posiblemente tendrá.

Mi rostro se sonrojo… acabamos de empezar nuestra unidad sobre la Guerra Civil, y era mi clase preferida para enseñar. Por desgracia, mis seniors, estaban sumergidos en el coma del viernes por la tarde. Tommy Michener, mi mejor estudiante la mayoría de los días, miraba con nostalgia a Kerry Blake, que se estaba estirando mientras atormentaba simultáneamente a Tommy con lo que no podía tener e invitaba a Hunter Graystone IV a tomarlo. Al mismo tiempo Emma Kirk, una chica bonita de buen corazón, que tenía la maldición de ser la estudiante de día y estaba excluida de los chicos populares, quienes la abordaban, miraba su escritorio. Ella tenía un enamoramiento con Tommy y era muy consciente de su obsesión por Kerry, pobre chica.

-Así que ¿Quién puede resumir los puntos de vista opuestos? ¿Alguien?

Desde el exterior vino el sonido de una risa. Todos miramos. Jane Ainsworth, la profesora de inglés, estaba sujetando la puerta de la salida de clase, el día era cálido y encantador. Sus chicos no parecían aturdidos y abatidos. _Bang_. Debí haber sacado a mis chicos fuera, también.

-Les daré una pista –continúe, mirando sus rostros en blanco-. Los derechos estatales contra el control federal. La unión contra la sucesión. La libertad para un gobierno independiente contra la libertas de todas las personas. Esclavos contra no ser esclavos. ¿Les suena?

En ese momento, las campanas que marcaban el final del periodo sonaron, y mis estudiantes letárgicos volvieron a la vida mientras corrían hacia la puerta. Intente no tomármelo como algo personal. Mis seniors normalmente estaban más comprometidos, pero era viernes. Los chicos habían sido golpeados con exámenes a principios de semana, y era la noche del baile. Lo entendía.

La Academis Manning era el tipo de escuela preparatoria de Nueva Inglaterra. Con majestuosos edificios de ladrillo con la requerida hiedra, magnolia y arboles cornejos. Campos de color esmeralda para el futbol y el lacrosse, y una promesa de que por lo que vale una casa pequeña, meteríamos a nuestros hijos en las universidades de su elección, Princeton, Harvard, Stanford, Georgetown. La escuela, que fue fundada en 1880, era un mundo pequeño en sí misma. Muchos profesores vivían en el campus, pero alguno de nosotros no lo hacíamos, yo misma incluida; solíamos ser tan malos como los chicos, ávidos por la ultima clase del viernes así nos podríamos ir directamente a casa.

Excepto por este viernes. Hubiera estado más que feliz por quedarme en el colegio, acompañando a los chicos al baile o entrenando lacrosse. _Diablos, _limpiando los baños si eso importaba. Cualquier cosa que no fueran mis planes actuales.

-¡Hola Kate! –dio Jane, apareciendo en mi clase.

-Hola Jane, parecían divertidos allí fuera.

-Estamos leyendo Lord of the Flies –me informo.

-¡Claro! No me extraña porque estaban riendo. Nada como un cerdito matando para alegrar el día.

Ella rio orgullosa.

-Entonces Kate, ¿has encontrado una cita?

Hice una mueca.

-No, no lo hice. No va a ser bonito.

-Oh, mierda –dijo-. Lo siento.

-Bueno, no es el fin del mundo –murmure valientemente.

-¿Estas segura? –Como yo, Jane estaba soltera. Y nadie sabía mejor que las mujeres solteras en la treintena el infierno que era ir soltera a una boda. En unas horas, mi prima Lauren, quien una vez me corto el flequillo hasta las raíces cuando me quede en su casa a dormir, iba a casarse. Por tercera vez. En un vestido del estilo de la princesa Diana.

-Mira, ¡es Eric! –Espetó Jane, apuntando a mi ventana que daba al este-. Oh, gracias. ¡Dios!

Eric era el chico que limpiaba las ventanas de la Academia Manning cada primavera y otoño. A pesar de que apenas era principios de abril la tarde era cálida y suave, y Eric estaba sin camisa. El sonrió hacia nosotras, muy consciente de su belleza, rociando y limpiando.

-¡Pregúntale a él! –sugirió Jane, mientras lo mirábamos con gran apreciación.

-Está casado –dije, sin quitar los ojos de él. Comerme a Eric con los ojos era lo más intimo que había hecho con un hombre en mucho tiempo.

-¿Felizmente casado? –pregunto Jane, sin preocuparse por arruinar una casa o dos, por conseguir a un hombre.

-Sip, adora a su mujer.

-Lo odio –murmuró.

-Lo sé. Es tan injusto.

La perfección masculina que era Eric nos guiño un ojo, nos lanzó un beso y paso la escobilla otra vez de arriba abajo por el cristal, los músculos de sus hombros se movían de una forma preciosa, sus abdominales de tabla de lavar se contraían y los rayos del sol brillaban en su pelo.

-Realmente debería ponerme en marcha –dije sin mover un musculo-. Tengo que cambiarme y esas cosas. –El pensamiento hizo que mi estómago tuviese calambres-. Jane, ¿estas segura que no conoces a alguien que pueda llevar? ¿Nadie? De verdad, de verdad que no quiero ir sola.

- No, Kate –suspiro Jane-. A lo mejor deberías contratar a alguien, como en esa película de Debra Messing.

-Es un pueblo pequeño. Un gigolo probablemente llamara la atención. A demás, probablemente tampoco sea bueno para mi reputación. "Profesora de Manning contrata un prostituto. Los padres están consternados" y esas cosas.

-¿Qué tal Alec? –pregunto Jane, nombrando a mi amigo más antiguo, que a menudo salía con Jane y conmigo en nuestras noches de chicas.

-Bueno, mi familia lo conoce. No pasaría.

-¿Cómo novio o como chico hetero?

-Ambas, supongo.

- Que mal, él es un gran bailarín, al menos.

-Miré hacia el reloj. Y el goteo de terror que me había invadido intermitentemente durante toda la semana se convirtió en un rio. No solo lo que significaba ir soltera a la boda de la vieja Lauren. Vería a Felix por tercera vez desde que habíamos roto, y tener una cita ayudaría definitivamente.

Bueno, tanto como deseaba poder quedarme en casa y leer _Lo Que El Viento Se Llevó _o ver alguna película, tenía que ir. Además, había estado quedándome en casa mucho últimamente. Mi padre, mi mejor amigo gay y mi perro, a pese de que eran buena compañía, probablemente no deberían ser los únicos hombres en mi vida. Y siempre había la microscópica posibilidad de que conociese a alguien en esta boda.

-Quizás Eric iría –dijo Jane, apresurándose a la ventana y abriéndola-. Nadie tiene que saber que está casado.

-Jane, no –protesté.

Ella no me escuchó. –Eric, Kate tiene que ir a una boda esta noche, y su ex prometido va a estar allí, y ella no tiene ninguna cita. ¿Puedes ir con ella? Fingir que la adoras y esas cosas.

-¿Tú ex, eh? –dijo Eric, limpiando un cristal.

-Sip. Así que igual podía cortarme las venas ya. –Sonreí para demostrar que no lo decía en serio.

-¿Estás seguro de que no puedes ir con ella? –preguntó Jane.

-Mi mujer podría tener algún problema con eso –contestó Eric- Lo siento, Kate. Buena suerte.

-Gracias –dije-. Suena peor de lo que es.

-¿No es valiente? –preguntó Jane. Eric estuvo de acuerdo en que lo era y se movió hacia otra ventana, Jane casi se cae por la ventana por verlo irse. Se impulsó a sí misma hacia atrás y suspiró-. Así que vas a ir soltera –dijo, usando el mismo tono que un doctor usaría cuando te dice, "lo siento, es terminal".

-Bueno, lo intente, Jane –le recordé-. Johnny, el que reparte mi pizza está con los ajos-y-las-anchoas, si te lo puedes creer. Brandon el del asilo me dijo que se colgaría a sí mismo antes de ser la cita para una boda. Y acabo de descubrir que le chico guapo de la farmacia tiene solo diecisiete años, y a pesar de que quería ir, Betty la farmacéutica es su madre y mencionó algo sobre la ley de Mann y depredadores, así que iré al CVS de Farmington de ahora en adelante.

-Ups –dijo Jane.

-No es la gran cosa, llegué con las manos vacías. Así que simplemente iré sola, seré noble y valiente, escanearé la habitación por piernas y jorobas y me iré con un camarero. Si tengo suerte. –Sonreí. Valientemente.

Jane se rió. –Estar soltera es un asco –anunció-. Y Dios, estar soltera en una boda es… -Se estremeció.

-Gracias por la charla –le contesté.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuatro horas más tarde, estaba en el infierno.<strong>

La combinación demasiado familiar y algo nauseabunda de esperanza desesperación me revolvieron el estómago. Honestamente, pensaba que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien estos días. Sí, mi prometido me había botado hacia quince meses, pero yo no había estado tirada en el suelo en posición fetal chupándome el pulgar. Fui a trabajar y di mis clases… muy bien, en mi opinión. Salí a sociabilizar. Por supuesto, la mayoría de mis excursiones eran o bien bailes con mis seniors o recreaciones de las batallas de la Guerra Civil, pero Salí. Y, sí, hubiese –teóricamente- amado encontrar un hombre, una especie de Atticus- Finch-queconoce-a-Tim-Gunn-y-se-parece-a-George-Clooney.

Así que aquí estaba yo en otra boda –la cuarta boda familiar desde la Ruptura, la cuarta boda familiar en la que estaba sin cita- resuelta, tratando de irradiar felicidad, así mis parientes pararían de apenarse de mí y de intentar arreglarme con extraños que parecían primos lejanos. Al mismo tiempo, estaba intentando perfeccionar "La apariencia" de diversión irónica, alegría interior y absoluta comodidad. Una especie de "¡Hola! Estoy perfectamente bien siendo soltera en otra boda y no estoy desesperada por un hombre, pero si eres hetero, por debajo de los cuarenta y cinco, atractivo, seguro económicamente y moralmente recto. ¡Acércate!". Una vez logre dominar La Apariencia, pensaba dividir un átomo, ya que requeriría el mismo nivel de habilidad.

Pero ¿Quién sabia? Quizás hoy, mis ojos se centrarían en alguien, alguien que estuviese soltero y con esperanza sin ser patético –digamos un cirujano pediatra, solo por el bien del argumento- y ¡kablammy! Nos acabaríamos de conocer.

Desafortunadamente, mi pelo me hacía parecer, en el mejor de los casos como una bella gitana imprudente, pero lo más probablemente es que pareciera que estuviese canalizando a Gilda Radner. Debí recordar llamar a un exorcista para ver si podía echar a los demonios del mal de mí pelo.

Hmmm. Había un chico lindo. Nerd, delgado, con gafas, definitivamente mi tipo. Entonces me vio buscando e inmediatamente tanteo detrás de él una mano, que estaba atada a su brazo, el que estaba atado a una mujer. Le sonrió, plantándole un beso en los labios y disparando una mirada nerviosa hacia donde estaba yo.

_Vale, vale, no hay necesidad de entrar en pánico_, señor, pensé_. Mensaje recibido._

De hecho, todos lo hombre por debajo de los cuarenta parecían escogidos.

Había varios octogenarios presentes, uno de los cuales estaba sonriéndome.

Hmmm. ¿Eran ochenta años demasiados? Quizás debería ir por los hombres mayores. Quizás estaba perdiendo el tiempo en hombres que aún tenían la próstata en funcionamiento y sus rodillas originales. Quizá todavía había algo que decir de los dulces papás. El tipo viejo levantó sus cejas blancas y tupidas, pero su propósito de que yo fuera su dulce jovencita acabó abruptamente cuando su mujer le dio un codazo bruscamente y me disparó una mirada de desaprobación.

-No te preocupes, Kate. Pronto será tu turno –me soltó una tía con voz de gallo.

-Nunca se sabe, tía Mavis –respondí con una sonrisa dulce. Era la octava vez esta noche que oía tal sentimiento, y estaba considerando hacerme un tatuaje en la frente.

**_No estoy preocupada, pronto será mi turno_**_._

-Está siendo difícil ¿Verlos juntos? –ladró Mavis.

-No, para nada –mentí, todavía sonriendo-. Estoy muy contenta de que estén saliendo. –Por supuesto, contenta podía haber sido una exageración, peor aún así. ¿Qué más podía decir? Era complicado.

-Eres valiente –pronunció Mavis-. Eres una mujer valiente, Kate Denali. –Luego salió disparada en búsqueda de alguien más al que atormentar.

-De acuerdo, suéltalo –demando mi hermana Irina, apareciendo de debajo de mi mesa-. ¿Estás buscando un buen instrumento afilado para poder cortarte las muñecas? ¿Pensando en aspirar un poco de monóxido de carbono?

-Aw, escúchate, que suave. Tu consternación fraternal me llena los ojos de lágrimas.

Sonrió. ¿Bueno? Te lo dije hermana mayor.

Tomó un gran sorbo de mi ginebra con tónica. –Estoy un poco cansada de oír a la gente decirme lo valiente que soy, como si fuera algún marine que saltó sobre una granada. Estar soltera no es la peor cosa del mundo.

-Desearía ser soltera todo el tiempo –contestó Irina mientras su marido se aproximaba.

-¡Hey, Laurent! –Dije con cariño-. No te vi en el colegio hoy. Laurent era el psicólogo del colegio en Manning y de hecho fue el que me avisó de la apertura del departamento de historia hacia seis años. Era una especie vivida del estereotipo… camisas de Oxford cubiertas por chalecos de rombos, mocasines de borlas y la barba requerida. Un hombre amable y callado. Laurent había conocido a Irina en la universidad y había sido su fiel sirviente desde entonces.

-¿Cómo lo llevas, Kate? –preguntó dándome una nueva versión de mi bebida de firma, una ginebra con tónica y limón.

-Estoy genial, Laurent –contesté.

-¡Hola Irina, hola Laurent! – gritó mi tía Reggie desde la pista de baile. Luego me vio y se congeló-. Oh, hola Kate, no te ves bonita. Y levanta la barbilla, querida. Estarás bailando en tu propia boda algún día.

-Vaya, gracias, tía Reggie – contesté, dándole a mi hermana una mirada significativa. Reggie me lanzó una triste sonrisa y se marchó a cotillear.

-Todavía pienso que es monstruoso –dijo Irina-. ¿Cómo Felix y Tanya pudieron incluso?... ¡Dulce Jesús y su corona de espinas! No puedo ajustar mi cerebro a esto. ¿Dónde están, de todos modos?

-Kate, ¿Cómo estás? Simplemente estas poniendo buena cara, cariño, o ¿De verdad estas bien? –Esto era de mamá que se estaba aproximando a nuestra mesa. Papá empujando a su anciana madre en su silla de ruedas, venía detrás.

-¡Ella está bien, Carmen! –ladró él-. ¡Mírala! ¿No te parece que está bien? ¡Déjala en paz! No hables de eso.

-Cállate, Eleazar. Conozco a mis niñas y esta, está sufriendo. Un buen padre lo podría decir. –Ella le dio una mirada helada y llena de significado.

-¿Un buen padre? Soy un padre genial –contestó papá enseguida.

-Estoy bien, mamá. Papá tiene razón. Estoy súper bien. Hey, ¿Lauren no está genial?

-Casi tan hermosa como en su primera boda –dijo Irina.

-¿Has visto a Felix? –Preguntó mamá-. ¿Es difícil, cariño?

-Estoy bien –repetí-. De verdad, estoy genial.

Mémé, mi abuela de noventa y tres años, sacudió el hielo de su vaso de tubo.

Si Kate no puede mantener a un hombre, todo vale en el amor y la guerra.

-¡Está viva! –dijo Irina.

Mémé la ignoró, mirándome con ojos despectivos y legañosos.

-Nunca tuve problemas para encontrar a un hombre. Los hombres me amaban. Era una belleza en mi día, tú sabes.

-Y todavía lo eres –dije-. ¡Mírate! ¿Cómo lo haces, Mémé? No te ves un día más de ciento diez.

-Por favor, Kate –murmuró mi padre fastidiado-. Es echarle leña al fuego.

-Ríete si quieres, Kate. Por lo menos mi novio nunca me botó. –Mémé se tomó el resto de su Manhattan y sostuvo el vaso hacia papá, quien lo tomó obedientemente.

-No necesitas un hombre –dijo mamá con firmeza-. Ninguna mujer lo hace. –Ella lanzó una significativa mirada a mi padre.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –intervino papá.

-Significa lo que significa –dijo mamá, su voz pesada. Papá rodó los ojos.

-Laurent, vamos a conseguir otra ronda, hijo. Kate, pasé por tu casa hoy y realmente necesita nuevas ventanas. Irina, buen trabajo en el caso de Bleeker, cariño. –Era la manera de papá de intervenir en una conversación tanto como fuera posible, una manera de terminar las cosas de forma que él pueda ignorar a mi madre-. Y Kate no te olvides sobre Bull run el próximo fin de semana. Somos confederados.

Papá y yo pertenecíamos a _Hermano Contra Hermano_, el mayor grupo de recreadores de la Guerra Civil en tres Estados. Nos has visto… Somos la gente rara que viste para desfiles y batallas en los campos y en los parques disparándonos unos a otros con blancos y cayendo en agonía deliciosa al suelo.

A pesar del hecho de que Connecticut no vio mucha acción de la Guerra Civil, nosotros los fanáticos en hermano contra hermano ignoramos ese inconveniente. Nuestro programa comenzó en la primavera, cuando habíamos escenificado algunas batallas locales, luego nos mudamos a los sitios actuales en todo el sur, uniéndonos con otros grupos de recreación para disfrutar de nuestra pasión. Te sorprenderías de cuantos de nosotros había.

-Tu padre y esas idiotas batallas –masculló mamá, ajustando el collar de Mémé.

Mémé aparentemente se había quedado profundamente dormida o muerta… pero no, su pecho huesudo estaba subiendo y bajando-. Bueno, no voy, por supuesto. Necesito centrarme en mi arte. Vas a venir a la exposición esta semana, ¿no?

Irina y yo intercambiamos miradas cautelosas y sonidos evasivos. El arte de mamá era un tema que era mejor no tocar.

-¡Kate!- ladró Mémé, surgiendo de repente a la vida-. ¡Vete para allá! ¡Lauren va a lanzar el ramo! ¡Ve! ¡Ve! –Ella dio vuelta en su silla de ruedas y la empezó a embestir en mis espinillas, tan despistada como Ramsés sobre los esclavos Hebreos huían.

-¡Mémé! ¡Por favor! ¡Me haces daño! –Saqué mis piernas fuera del camino, lo cual no la hizo parar-. ¡Ve! ¡Necesitas toda la ayuda que puedas conseguir!

Mamá rodó sus ojos.

-Déjala tranquila, Eleonor. ¿No ves que ella sufre lo suficiente? Kate, cariño, no tienes que hacerlo si te pone triste. Todo el mundo entiende.

-Estoy bien –dije en voz alta-. Voy a ir.- Porque joder, si no, sería peor. _Pobre Kate, mírenla, ella está sentada allí como una comadreja muerta en la carretera, aun no puede salir de su silla. _Además, la silla de Mémé comenzaba a dejar marcas en mi vestido. Salí a la pista de baile, tan emocionada como Ana Bolena en su camino a la horca. Trate de confundirme con las otras ovejas, de pie en la parte trasera donde realmente no tendría la oportunidad de atrapar el ramo. _Cat Scratch Fever__**[1]**_bramo en el estéreo, tan elegante y no pude reprimir una risita.

Entonces vi a Felix. Mirando hacia mí, culpable como el pecado. Su cita no estaba a la vista. El corazón me dio un vuelco.

Yo sabía que él estaba aquí, por supuesto. Su venida fue mi idea, pero al verlo, sabiendo que él estaba con otra mujer hoy en su primera aparición como pareja, hizo que me sudaran las manos, mi estómago se convirtió en hielo. Felix Carson era, después de todo, el hombre con el que pensé que me casaría. El hombre con el que estuve a tres semanas de casarme. El hombre que me dejo porque él se enamoró de otra persona.

Hace un par de años, en la segunda boda de la prima Lauren, Felix había llegado como mi cita. Habíamos estado juntos durante un tiempo, y cuando llego el momento del lanzamiento del ramo, había ido más o menos felizmente, pretendiendo estar avergonzada pero con la satisfacción presumida de un novio estable. No pille el ramo, y cuando salí de la pista de baile, Felix había arrojado su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

-Pensé que podrías haber intentado un poco más por ahí –dijo, y recordé el emocionante rubor que habían causado esas palabras. Ahora él estaba aquí con su nueva novia. Tanya la del pelo largo, recto, Rubio. Tanya la de las piernas infinitas. Tanya el arquitecto. Tanya, mi muy adorada hermana menor, que lógicamente estaba de perfil bajo en esta boda. Lauren lanzo el ramo. Su hermana, mi prima Ana, lo atrapo como estaba planificado y ensayado, sin duda. Tiempo de tortura terminado, pero, no. Lauren me espió, recogió sus faldas y se apresuró.

-Pronto va a ser tu turno, Kate –anuncio en voz alta-. ¿Lo estas llevando bien?

-Seguro –dije-. ¡Es un déjà vu de nuevo, Lauren! Otra primavera, otra de tus bodas.

-Pobrecita –ella dio a mi brazo un apretón firme, compasión con aire satisfecho goteando de ella, miro a mi flequillo –sí, había crecido en los quince años que habían pasado desde que ella lo había cortado- y volvió a su novio y sus tres hijos de sus dos primeros matrimonios.

Treinta y tres minutos más tarde, decidí que había sido ya lo suficientemente valiente. La recepción de Lauren estaba en pleno apogeo, y mientras la música era alegre y mis pies estaban ansiosos por salir y mostrar al público como una rumba se suponía que debía ser, decidí ir a casa. Si hubiera un solo hombre aquí, guapo, financieramente seguro, estable emocionalmente, estaba escondido debajo de una mesa. Una parada rápida en el baño y estaría en camino.

Abrí la puerta, eche un vistazo al espejo que me devolvió un aspecto horripilante –incluso yo ni siquiera sabía que era posible que mi pelo pudiera tener tanto frizz_, santo guacamole_, era casi horizontal- y empecé a empujar una puerta del inodoro cuando oí un pequeño ruido. Un ruido triste. Me asome bajo la puerta. Bonitos zapatos. Correa, tacones altos de charol azul.

-Um… ¿está todo bien? –pregunte, frunciendo el ceño. Esos zapatos se veían familiares.

-¿Kate? –dijo una voz baja. No era de extrañar que los zapatos me resultaran familiares. Mi hermana menor y yo los habíamos comprado juntas, el pasado invierno.

-¿Tanya? Cariño, ¿estás bien?

Hubo un crujido de material; entonces mi hermana abrió la puerta. Ella trato de sonreír, pero sus ojos azul claro estaban húmedos por las lágrimas plateadas. Note que su máscara no se dignó a correrse. Se veía trágica y hermosa, Ilsa diciendo adiós a Rick en el aeropuerto de _Casablanca._

-¿Qué pasa, Tanya? –le pregunte.

-Oh, no es nada… -su boca tembló-. Está bien.

Hice una pausa.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Felix?

La hermosa cara de Tanya vacilo.

-Umm… bueno… yo no creo que vaya a funcionar entre nosotros –dijo, con la voz un poco quebrada, dándole distancia. Se mordió el labio y miro hacia abajo.

¿Por qué? –le pregunte. Alivio y preocupación batallaron en mi corazón. Por supuesto, seguro que no me iba a matar si lo de Tanya y Felix no funcionaba, pero no era cosa de Tanya ser melodramática. De hecho, la última vez que la había visto llorar fue cuando me fui a la universidad hace doce años.

-Umm… es sólo una mala idea –susurró-. Pero está bien.

-¿Qué pasó? –le pregunté. El impulso de estrangular a Felix se encendió en mis entrañas-. ¿Qué ha hecho?

-Nada –me aseguro apresuradamente-. Es sólo que… um…

-¿Qué? –le pregunte de nuevo, con más fuerza esta vez. Ella no me miraba. Ah, maldición.-. ¿Es por mí, Tanya?

Ella no respondió.

Suspire.

-Tanya. Por favor, respóndeme.

Sus ojos se clavaron en mí, y luego se dejó caer al suelo otra vez.

-Tú no lo has superado, ¿verdad? –Susurró-. A pesar de que dijiste que lo habías hecho… Yo vi tu cara ahí fuera, en el arrojamiento del ramo, y oh, Kate, lo siento mucho. Nunca debí haberlo intentado.

-Tanya –la interrumpí-. Yo lo he superado. Lo he hecho. Te lo prometo.

Ella me dio una mirada cargada de culpa, miseria y angustia real de manera que las siguientes palabras salieron de mi boca sin que yo fuera consciente de ellas.

-La verdad es, Tanya, estoy saliendo con alguien.

Oops. Realmente no había planeado decir eso, pero funciono a las mil maravillas. Tanya parpadeo hacia mí, dos lágrimas más deslizándose por sus mejillas de color pétalos de rosa, esperando amanecer en su cara, sus ojos muy abiertos.

-¿En serio? –dijo.

-Sí –le mentí, cogiendo un pañuelo para secarle la cara-. Desde hace un par de semanas.

La expresión trágica de Tanya se estaba desvaneciendo.

-¿Por qué no lo has traído esta noche? –preguntó.

-Oh, ya sabes. Bodas. Todo el mundo se pone todo emocionado si vas con alguien.

-No me lo dijiste –dijo ella, un ceño frunciéndose ligeramente en su frente.

-Bueno, no quería decir nada hasta que yo supiera que valía la pena mencionarlo –sonreí de nuevo, calentando la idea, justo como los viejos tiempos y esta vez Tanya me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? –preguntó.

Me detuve un instante muy breve.

-Bastian –contesté, recordando mi fantasía de cambio de neumático-. Es un doctor.

* * *

><p>[1] Canción de Ted Nuget, guitarrista de Hard Rock.<p>

**N.A**

Pues aquí esta el primer capitulo, espero y al que este leyendo le este gustando, en el próximo capitulo ya aparecerá Garret

Me gustaría que me dejen sus opiniones en un review  
>Nos leemos pronto<p>

Chiyo Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ni la trama ni los personajes me pertenecen

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

Simplemente voy a decir que el resto de la noche fue mucho mejor para todos. Tanya me acompañó hasta la mesa donde el resto de nuestra familia se sentaba, insistiendo que pasáramos un poco de tiempo juntos, ya que había estado demasiado nerviosa para hablarme de verdad durante todo el día.

-¡Kate ha estado saliendo con alguien! –anunció suavemente, sus ojos brillando. Irina, que había estado escuchando dolorosamente a Mémé describir sus pólipos nasales, prestó atención al instante. Mamá y papá se detuvieron en medio de su pelea para acribillarme con peguntas, pero seguí con mi historia de "es demasiado pronto para hablar de ello". Irina enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada. Por el rabillo del ojo, busque a Felix, él y Tanya habían estado manteniendo un poco de distancia uno del otro preocupados por mis tiernos sentimientos. Él no estaba a su alcance.

-¿Y qué hace esta persona para vivir? – preguntó Mémé-. No es uno de esos profesores empobrecidos, ¿cierto? Tus hermanas lograron encontrar trabajos que pagan un salario decente, Kate. No sé porqué tú no puedes.

-Es doctor –dije, tomando un sorbo del gin-tonic que el mesero trajo.

-¿Qué clase, Pastelito? –preguntó papá.

-Un cirujano pediatra –contesté suavemente. Sip, sip. Con suerte, el sonrojo en mi cara podría ser atribuido a mi cóctel y no a mi mentira.

-Ooh –suspiró Tanya, su cara forzando una sonrisa angelical-. Oh, Kate.

-Maravilloso –dijo papá-. Agarra bien a este, Kate.

-Ella no necesita agarrar nada, Eleazar –dijo bruscamente mamá-. Honestamente, ¡eres su padre! ¿De verdad necesitas minarla de esta manera? –Entonces estuvieron perdidos en otra discusión. ¡Qué agradable que la pobre Kate finalmente estuviera fuera de la lista de cosas en las que preocuparse!

Tomé un taxi hacia mi casa, fingiendo haber perdido un teléfono celular y una necesidad latente de llamar a mi fabuloso novio doctor. También logré evitar hablar directamente con Felix. Sacando a Tanya y Felix de mi cabeza a la Scarlett O' Hara –Pensé en eso mañana- me centré en mi nuevo novio imaginario. Qué bien hubiera sido si Bastian, cirujano pediatra, fuera un hombre verdadero. Si también hubiera sido un buen bailarín, incluso si sólo era un pequeño paso de vaivén. Si hubiera encantado a Mémé y preguntado a mamá sobre sus esculturas y no encogerse cuando las describiera. Si fuera un jugador de golf como Laurent y los dos hicieran planes para una mañana en el campo. Si simplemente sucediera que él sabía un poco sobre la Guerra Civil. Si ocasionalmente se interrumpiera a media frase cuando estaba hablando porque me miraba y simplemente olvidaba lo que estaba diciendo. Si estuviera aquí para llevarme arriba, abrir la cremallera de este vestido incómodo y hacerme el amor.

El taxi giró hacia mi calle y se detuvo. Le pagué al conductor, salí y simplemente me quedé allí parada durante un minuto, mirando mi casa. Era una casa victoriana muy pequeña de tres pisos, alta y estrecha. Unos pocos narcisos valientes flotaban a lo largo del camino, y pronto los tulipanes estallarían en rosa y amarillo. En mayo, las lilas a lo largo del lado oriental de mi casa llenarían toda la casa con su olor incomparable. Pasaba la mayor parte del verano en mi porche, leyendo, escribiendo artículos para varias revistas, regando mis helechos de Boston y begonias. Mi casa. Cuando compré la casa –corrección, cuando Felix y yo la compramos- había estado destrozada y abandonada. Ahora, era un sitio de interés turístico. Mi sitio de interés, ya que Felix me había dejado antes de que el nuevo aislamiento fuera aislado, antes de que las paredes fueran derribadas y pintadas.

Ante el sonido de mis tacones en el camino de losas, la cabeza de Howl apareció en la ventana, haciéndome sonreír… y luego tambalearme. Aparentemente, estaba un poco achispada, un hecho comprobado mientras buscaba inútilmente mis llaves. Allí. Llave en la puerta, giro.

-¡Hola, Howl! ¡Mamá está en casa!

Mi pequeño perro corrió hacia mí, luego, demasiado superado por el milagro de mi ser, corrió alrededor de la planta baja en una vuelta estilo victoria, por la sala, el comedor, la cocina, el pasillo, y repitiendo.

-¿Extrañaste a mami? –Pregunté cada vez que él pasaba a mi lado con rapidez-. ¿Extrañaste… a … mami? –Finalmente, su energía se agotó de alguna manera, me trajo su víctima de la noche, una caja de pañuelos hecha trizas, la que depositó orgullosamente a mis pies.

-Gracias, Howl –dije, entendiendo que esto era un regalo. Él colapsó enfrente de mí, jadeando, sus ojos oscuros como botones adorándome, sus patas traseras rectas detrás de él, como si estuviera volando, en lo que pensé como su pose de Super Dog. Me senté, me quité los zapatos y rasqué la pequeña cabeza ladina de Angus-. ¿Adivina qué? Tenemos un novio ahora –dije. Lamió mi mano encantado, eructó, luego corrió hacia la cocina. Buena idea. Tomaría algo de Ben&Jerry como un pequeño bocadillo. Levantándome de la silla, miré afuera de la ventana y me congelé.

Un hombre estaba deslizándose a lo largo del lateral de la casa de al lado.

Obviamente, estaba oscuro afuera, pero la luz de la calle iluminada al hombre claramente mientras caminaba lentamente a lo largo del lateral de la casa al lado de la mía. Miró en ambas direcciones, se detuvo, luego siguió hacia la parte trasera de la casa, subió los escalones traseros, lentamente, tentativamente, luego probó el pomo. Cerrado, aparentemente. Miró bajo el tapete. Nada. Probó el pomo otra vez, más fuerte.

No sabía qué hacer. Nunca había visto una casa siendo forzada antes. Nadie vivía en esa casa, 36 Maple. Ni siquiera había visto a alguien mirarla en los dos años que había vivido en Peterson. Era alguna clase de estilo búngalo, bastante desgastada, necesitaba de un muy buen arreglo. Con frecuencia me preguntaba por qué nadie la compraba y la arreglaba. Seguramente no había nada dentro que valiera la pena ser robado…

Tragando con un clic audible, me di cuenta que, si el ladrón miraba en mi dirección, me vería claramente, ya que mi luz estaba encendida y las cortinas abiertas. Estirándome lentamente sin quitar mis ojos de él, apagué la lámpara.

El sospechoso, como ya estaba llamándolo, entonces le dio un empujón a la puerta con su hombro. Repitió la acción, más fuerte esta vez, y me encogí mientras su hombro golpeaba la puerta. No funcionó. Lo intentó de nuevo, dio un paso atrás, luego caminó hasta una ventana, acunó sus manos alrededor de sus ojos y miró hacia el interior.

Todo esto parecía muy sospechoso para mí. Seguro, el hombre intentó abrir la ventana. De nuevo, no hubo suerte. Quizá, sí había visto demasiados episodios de _La Ley & El Orden_, amigo de las mujeres solteras en todas partes, pero esto parecía bastante claro. Un crimen en progreso en la casa de al lado. Seguramente esto no era bueno. ¿Qué si el ladrón venia aquí? En dos años en la tierra, Angus aún no había sido puesto a prueba en protección de hogar. Desgarrar zapatos y rollos de papel higiénico, eso lo había dominado. ¿Protegerme de un hombre de estatura promedio? No estoy segura. ¿Y el ladrón era promedio? Se veía bastante musculoso para mí. Bastante fuerte.

Dejé que la corriente usual de imágenes terribles se deslizara por mi cabeza y reconocí las probabilidades escasas de que en realidad sucedieran. El hombre, que ahora estaba probando otra ventana, probablemente no era un asesino buscando un lugar para esconder un cuerpo. Probablemente no tenía el valor de un millón de dólares en heroína en su auto. Y esperaba fervilmente que no tuviera planes de encadenar a una mujer de tamaño promedio en el pozo de su sótano y esperar a que ella perdiera el peso suficiente así podía usar su piel para coser un nuevo vestido, como el tipo en _El Silencio de los Inocentes_.

El ladrón probó la puerta una segunda vez. _Muy bien, amigo_, pensé. _Ya es suficiente. Hora de llamar a las autoridades_. Incluso si no era un asesino, claramente estaba buscando una casa para ladronear. ¿Ese era un verbo? ¿Ladronear? Sonaba gracioso. Concedido, sí, había tomado dos gin-tonics esta noche -¿O habían sido tres?-, y la bebida en realidad no era un punto fuerte para mí, pero aún así. No importaba como lo analizara, la actividad de al lado parecía bastante malditamente criminal. El hombre desapareció alrededor de la parte trasera de la casa otra vez, aún, asumí, buscando por un punto de entrada.

Qué demonios. Tiempo de poner mis dólares de impuesto en uso y llamar a la policía.

-911, por favor declare su emergencia.

-Hola, ¿Cómo está? –pregunté.

-¿Tiene una emergencia, señora?

-Oh, bueno, ya sabe, no estoy segura –respondí, cerrando un ojo para ver al ladrón mejor. No hubo suerte; había desaparecido en la esquina alejada de la casa-. Creo que la casa al lado de la mía está siendo robada. Estoy en la calle 34 Marple, Peterson. Kate Denali.

-Un momento, por favor. –escuché el graznido de una radio en el fondo-. Tenemos una patrulla en su área, señora –dijo después de un momento-. Enviaremos a una unidad ahora mismo. ¿Qué puede ver exactamente?

-Um, ahora, nada, pero él estaba… comprobando el perímetro, ¿ya sabe? –dije, haciendo una mueca. ¿Comprobando el perímetro? ¿Quién era yo, Tony Soprano?

-Lo que quiero decir es que está caminando por ahí, probando puertas y ventanas. Nadie vive allí, ya sabe.

-Gracias, señora. La policía debería estar allí en cualquier momento. ¿Le gustaría que nos quedáramos en la línea? –preguntó.

-No, está bien –dije, sin querer parecer demasiado tonta-. Gracias. –Colgué, sintiéndome vagamente heroica. Una vecina vigilante regular, eso era.

Ya no podía ver al hombre desde la cocina, así que me deslice hacia el comedor –oops, un poco mareada… quizás eran los tres gin-tonics- mirando por la ventana, no vi nada irregular en ese momento. Y no escuche sirenas tampoco. ¿Dónde estaban esos policías? Quizá deberían haberme quedado en la línea. ¿Qué si el ladrón se daba cuenta que no había nada que robar allí, pero luego echaba un vistazo hacia aquí? Tenía muchas cosas lindas. Ese sofá me costó casi dos mil. Mi computador era una obra de arte y el último cumpleaños, mamá y papá me dieron ese fabuloso televisor pantalla plana.

Mire alrededor. Seguro, era tonto, pero se sentiría más seguro si estuviera… bueno, no armada, pero algo. No poseía una pistola, Dios sabia… no era mi tipo. Mire mi bloque de cuchillos. Nop. Eso parecía un poco exagerado, incluso para mí. Concedido, tenía dos rifles Springfield en el ático, sin mencionar una bayoneta, junto con mi otro equipo de la Guerra Civil, pero no usábamos balas, y no podía imaginar disparándole a alguien, sin importar lo divertido que había sido fingir hacer precisamente eso en nuestra batalla de recreación.

Deslizándome hacia la sala, abrí el armario y estudie mis opciones. Percha, inefectiva. Sombrilla, demasiado ligera. Pero espera. Allí, en la parte trasera, estaba mi viejo palo de hockey de la secundaria. Lo había conservado todos estos años por razones sentimentales, remontándome al breve periodo de tiempo cuando fui una atleta, ahora estaba feliz. No era un arma, pero sin embargo, era una protección. Perfecto.

Angus ahora estaba dormido en su cama, un cojín de terciopelo rojo en una cesta de mimbre, en la cocina. Acostado sobre su espalda, con las patas blancas peludas en el aire, sus pequeños dientes inferiores bloqueados sobre los superiores. No parecía como que fuera a ser de mucha ayuda en caso de una invasión.

-Arriba vaquero Howl –susurre-. Ser lindo no lo es todo, ya sabes.

Estornudo, y yo me agache. ¿El ladrón escucho eso? Lo importante, ¿me escucho hablar por teléfono? Me atreví a mirar por la ventana del comedor. Aún no había policías. Tampoco movimiento en la casa de al lado. Quizá se había ido.

O estaba viniendo hacia aquí. Viniendo por mí. Bueno, mis cosas, de cualquier modo. O por mí. Nunca sabias.

Sostener el palo de hockey de pasto me tranquilizo. Tal vez sólo me deslizaría escaleras arriba y me encerraría a mí misma en el ático, pensé. Sentarme a un lado de esos rifles, incluso si no tenían balas propias. Seguramente la policía podía manejar al ladrón de la casa vecina. Y hablando de policías, un auto negro y blanco se deslizo por la calle, estacionándose justo en frente de la casa de los Darrens. Genial. Estaba a salvo. Sólo entraría de puntillas en el comedor y vería si el Sr. Hombre Ladrón estaba a la vista.

Nop. Nada. Solamente el tic-tac de las ramas de lila contra las ventanas. Hablando de ventanas, papa tenía razón. Necesitaban ser remplazadas. Podía sentir una corriente de aire, y no había ni siquiera tanto viento. Mi factura de calefacción había sido asesinada este año.

Justo entonces, un silencioso toque se escuchó en la puerta. Ah, los policías. ¿Quién dijo que ellos nunca estaban alrededor cuando los necesitabas? Howl saltó como si lo hubieran electrocutado y corrió hacia la puerta, bailando alegremente, saltando de modo que sus cuatro patas dejaron el suelo, ladrando estridentemente. ¡Ladrido! ¡Ladridoladridoladridoladrido!

-¡Sh! –le dije-. Siéntate. Quédate tranquilo, cariño.

Con el palo todavía en la mano, abrí la puerta del frente.

No eran los policías. El ladrón estaba parado justo en frente de mí.

-Hola –dijo.

Escuche el palo golpearlo antes de que me diera cuenta que me había movido, y luego mí congelado cerebro reconoció todo tipo de cosas a la vez: el sonido apagado de la madera contra el ser humano. La reverberación temblando por mi brazo. La expresión de asombro en el rostro del ladrón cuando extendió la mano para cubrir su ojo. Mis piernas temblando. El hundimiento lento de dicho ladrón a sus rodillas. Los ladridos histéricos de Howl.

-Ouch –dijo el ladrón débilmente.

-Aléjate –chille, el palo de hockey oscilando. Todo mi cuerpo se sacudió violentamente.

-Jesús, señora –murmuro, su voz más sorprendida que otra cosa. Howl, gruñendo como un cachorro de león enfurecido, agarro la manga del ladrón y giro su pequeña cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de hacer algo de daño, moviendo la cola alegremente, el cuerpo temblando por la emoción de defender a su señora.

¿Debería bajar el palo? ¿No sería ese el momento principal para el de agarrarme?

¿No era ese el error que la mayoría de las mujeres cometen justo antes de ser arrojadas en el pozo del sótano y morir de hambre hasta que su piel se aflojaba?

-¡Policía! ¡Manos arriba!

¡Cierto! ¡La policía! ¡Gracias a Dios! Dos oficiales estaban corriendo a través de mi césped.

-¡Manos arriba! ¡Ahora!

Obedecí, el palo de hockey de pasto deslizándose fuera de mis manos, rebotando en la cabeza del ladrón y aterrizando en el suelo del porche.

-Por el amor de Dios –murmuro el ladrón, haciendo una mueca. Howl soltó la manga y se abalanzo en cambio hacia el palo, gruñendo y ladrando con alegría.

El ladrón me miro. La piel alrededor de su ojo ya se había vuelto roo brillante. Y oh, Dios, ¿eso era sangre?

-Manos en la cabeza, camarada –dijo uno de los policías, sacando sus esposas.

-No puedo creer esto –dijo el ladrón, obedeciendo con –me imagino- la cansada resignación de alguien quien ha pasado por esto antes-. ¿Qué hice?

El primer policía no contesto, sólo chasqueo las esposas.

-Por favor vaya al interior, señora –dijo el otro oficial.

Finalmente me descongele de mi posición de manos arriba y me tambalee adentro. Howl arrastro el palo de hockey sobre césped detrás de mí antes de abandonarlo para correr en alegre círculos alrededor de mis tobillos. Me deje caer en el sofá, recogiendo mi perro en mis brazos. Me lamio la barbilla con fuerza, ladro dos veces, y luego mordió mi pelo.

-¿Es usted la señorita Denali? –pregunto el policía, tropezando un poco sobre el palo de hockey sobre césped.

Asentí, aun temblando violentamente, mi corazón galopando en mi pecho como Seabiscuit por el tramo final.

-Entonces, ¿Qué paso aquí?

-Vi a ese hombre irrumpiendo en la casa de al lado –conteste, desenredando mi cabello de los dientes de Howl. Mi voz era rápida y aguda-. Donde no vive nadie, por cierto. Así que los llame a ustedes chicos, y entonces el vino justo a mi porche. Así que lo golpee con un palo de hockey de césped. Jugué en el instituto.

Me senté atrás, trague y mire fuera de la ventana, tomando unas respiraciones profundas, tratando de no hiperventilar. El policía me dio un momento, y acaricie el pelaje áspero de Howl, haciendo que mi perrito canturreara con alegría. Ahora que pienso en ello, quizás golpear al ladrón no era bastante… necesario. Se me ocurrió que él dijo "Hola". Pensé que lo hizo, de cualquier forma. Dijo hola. ¿Los ladrones normalmente saludaban a sus victimas? _Hola. Me gustaría robar tu casa. ¿Te parece bien?_

-¿Está bien? –pregunto el policía. Asentí-. ¿La hirió? ¿La amenazo? –Sacudí mi cabeza-. ¿Por qué abrió la puerta, señorita? Eso no fue una cosa inteligente por hacer –frunció el ceño desaprobadoramente.

-Uh, bueno, pensé que eran ustedes chicos. Vi su auto. Y, no, no me lastimo. El sólo… -dijo hola-. El parecía, um… ¿sospechoso? ¿Más o menos? Ustedes saben, estaba arrastrándose alrededor de la casa, eso es todo. Arrastrándose y mirando, ¿Cómo asomándose? Y nadie vive ahí. Nadie ha vivido ahí desde que yo vivo aquí. Y realmente no quería golpearlo.

¡Bueno, si no sonaba inteligente!

El policía me lanzo una mirada dudosa y escribió algunas cosas en su pequeño cuaderno negro-. ¿Ha estado bebiendo, señora? –pregunto.

-Un poco –conteste culpablemente-. No conduje, por supuesto. Era en una boda. Mi prima. Ella no es muy linda. Como sea, tome un cocktail. Un gin-tonic. Bueno más como dos y medio. ¿Posiblemente tres?

El policía cerró su cuaderno y suspiro.

-¿Butch? –El segundo oficial asomo su cabeza por la puerta-. Tenemos un problema.

-¿Huyo? –exclame-. ¿Escapó?

El segundo policía me dio una mirada de lastima-. No, señora, está sentado en sus escalones. Lo tenemos esposado, nada de lo que tenga que preocuparse. Butch, ¿podrías venir afuera un segundo?

Butch se fue, su pistola atrapando la luz. Agarrando a Howl, me fui de puntillas a la ventana de la sala y empuje la cortina –seda azul oscuro, muy bonitas-. Ahí estaba el ladrón, todavía sentado en mis escalones delanteros, su espalda hacia mí, como el oficial Butch y su compañero había dicho.

Ahora que no estaba en terror mortal, tome un buen vistazo de él. Una mata embriagadora de pelo castaño, un poco atractivo, la verdad. Hombros anchos… era una cosa bueno que no me metiera en una pelea con él. Bueno, en más de una pelea, supuse. Brazos fornidos, por el aspecto de la forma en que la tela se tensaba contra sus bíceps. Luego de nuevo, podría ser solo la posición forzada en el por tener las manos esposadas detrás de la espalda.

Como sintiendo mi presencia, el ladrón se giró hacia mí. Salte detrás de la ventana, haciendo una mueca. Su ojo estaba hinchado ya cerrado. Maldición. No había planeado herirlo. No había planeado nada, realmente… sólo actué en el momento, supongo.

El oficial Butch entro de nuevo.

-¿Necesita algo de hielo? –susurre.

-Estará bien, señora. Dice que se está quedando al lado, pero vamos a llevarlo a la estación y verificar su historia. ¿Puede darme su información de contacto?

-Claro –respondí, recitando mi número de teléfono. Luego las palabras del policía tuvieron sentido. Quedándose al lado.

Lo que quería decir que acababa de golpear a mi nuevo vecino.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿Que les pareció?<p>

Espero que les haya gustado lo suficiente como para perdonarme por lo mucho que he tardado en actualizar, la verdad es que no tengo ninguna excusa y tampoco les mentiré inventándoles una, lo único que puedo decir es que mi agenda se ha desocupado un poco y de ahora en adelante podre subir al menos un capitulo por semana... ¿no es eso genial?

Pasando al capítulo.. no les pareció una forma muy peculiar de conocer a Garrett?... no se ustedes, pero a mi me ha encantado. si les ha gustado pues espero que se vayan preparando porque hay muchos momentos como esos :)  
>y si se que en realidad Garrett realmente no dice nada, pero es tan perfecto que su sola presencia me hace feliz...<br>... en fin espero que les haya gustado  
>nos leemos pronto<br>Chiyo Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ.


	5. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer** Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

Lo primero que hice al despertar fue salir de la cama y entrecerrar los ojos por la resaca hacia la casa de al lado. Todo estaba tranquilo. Sin signos de vida. La culpa retumbaba en mi cabeza mientras recordaba la mirada sorprendida del ladrón –o no ladrón- en su rostro. Tendría que llamar a la comisaria y ver qué había pasado. Tal vez le debería avisar a papa, que era abogado. De hecho, papa manejaba el derecho tributario, sin embargo. Irina era una abogada criminalista. Ella podría ser una mejor opción.

Rayos. Desearía no haber golpeado al chico. Bueno. Los accidentes ocurren. Él estaba merodeando por la casa a media noche, ¿cierto? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué yo lo invitara a tomar café? Aparte, tal vez estaba mintiendo. Tal vez –_estoy a lado_- era sólo su coartada. Tal vez yo había hecho un servicio a la comunidad. Aun así, la gente fiestera era nueva para mí. Esperaba que ese chico no estuviera tan lastimado. O cabreado.

Ver mi vestido, que no había sido colgado por mi escándalo de anoche, me recordó al vestido de novia de Kitty. A Félix y a Tanya, juntos. A Bastián, mi –Nuevo Novio imaginario-. Sonreí. Otro novio falso. Lo había hecho de nuevo.

Es posible que hayas tenido la impresión de que Tanya era… bueno, no consentida, sino protegida. Tendrías razón. Ella era universalmente adorada por nuestros padres, por Irina, quien no le dio su amor fácilmente y, si, incluso por Mémé. Pero especialmente por mí. De hecho, mi primer recuerdo más claro de mi vida era de Tanya. Era mi cuarto cumpleaños, y Mémé estaba fumando un cigarrillo en nuestra cocina, aparentemente observándonos mientras que mi torta se cocinaba en el horno, el cálido olor a vainilla se mezclaba desagradablemente con sus Kool Lights.

La cocina de mi niñez parecía ser un enorme lugar de maravillosos e inesperados tesoros, pero mi lugar preferido era la despensa, un armario largo y oscuro con estanterías del piso al techo. Frecuentemente, entraría y cerraría la puerta detrás de mí, para comer galletas de chocolate del paquete en un delicioso silencio. Era como una casa. Repleta de agua mineral y comida para perro. Marny, nuestro cocker, vendría conmigo, moviendo su pequeña cola mientras la alimentaba con sus croquetas, comiéndome una yo de vez en cuando. A veces mama abriría la puerta y gritaría, sorprendida de encontrarme allí, acurrucada al lado de la batidora con el perro. Siempre me sentía segura allí.

De todas formas, en mi cuarto cumpleaños, Mémé estaba fumando, yo estaba acechando en la despensa con Marny, compartiendo una caja de Cheerios, cuando escuche la puerta abrirse. Entraron mamá y papá. Había una intensa actividad… mami había estado fuera algunos días, y luego la oí llamándome.

-¡Katie, donde estas! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño! ¡Hay alguien que te quiere conocer!

-¿Dónde está la cumpleañera? –retumbó la voz de papá-. ¿Ella no quiere su regalo?

De pronto, al tanto de lo mucho que había extrañado a mi madre, Salí del armario, pase las piernas flacas con varices de Mémé y me dirigí hacia mi madre, que estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, todavía en su abrigo. Estaba sosteniendo a un bebe envuelto en una manta rosa clara.

-¡Mi regalo! –grite con alegría.

Eventualmente, los adultos me explicaron que él bebe no era sólo para mí, sino para Irina y todos los demás, también. Mi regalo fue, de hecho, un perro de peluche. –Más tarde ese día, de acuerdo con la tradición familiar, puse el peluche en la cuna del bebe, deleitando a mis padres con mi generosidad-, pero nunca me sobrepuse el sentimiento de que Tanya era mía, ciertamente mucho más de lo que era de Irina, un sentimiento de que Irina, que tenía siete años en ese entonces y era terriblemente sofisticada, educada en el orden para dejar sus responsabilidades como hermana.

-Kate, tu bebe te necesita –me decía cuando mamá necesitaba ayuda para darle yogurt a Tanya o cambiarle el pañal. No me importaba. Me gustaba ser la hermana especial, la hermana mayor después de cuatro largos años de ser mandada o ignorada por Irina. Mi cumpleaños se convirtió en Tanya y yo, nuestro comienzo, más que el día en que nací. No, ahora mi cumpleaños era mucho más importante. El día en que tuve a Tanya.

Tanya no fracasaba en encantar. Una beba sorprendente, que se volvía más hermosa a medida que crecía, su cabello rubio y sedoso, sus ojos de un impresionante celeste, sus mejillas suaves como los pétalos de un tulipán y sus pestañas tan largas que tocaban sus suaves cejas. Su primera palabra fue Kith, todos sabíamos que intentaba decir mi nombre.

Mientras crecía, ella me buscaba. Irina, con toda su aspereza y desdén, era una buena hermana, pero más de la clase de dejarte a un lado y explicarte como salir de los problemas o por que deberías dejar de tocar sus cosas. Para jugar, abrazar y para compañía, Tanya iba a mí, y yo estaba más que dispuesta. A los cuatro, ella paso horas poniendo broches en mis rizos, pidiendo en voz alta que su suave cabellera rubia fuera, con sus palabras, una hermosa mata suave castaña.

En el jardín, me trajo un trabajito y el día de la persona especial, ya sabes quien estuvo a su lado. Cuando necesitaba ayuda con el deletreo, me quedaba en lugar de mamá o papá, haciendo oraciones tontas para mantener las cosas divertidas. Durante sus presentaciones de ballet, sus ojos me buscaban en la audiencia, donde estaría sonriéndole. La llame Tany Bumpoo después del héroe de The Deerslayer, señalando su nombre en el libro para mostrarle lo famosa que era.

Así fue nuestra infancia, Tanya perfecta, yo adorándola, e Irina arisca y un poco por encima de todos. Luego, cuando Tanya tenia diecisiete y yo estaba en junior de William & Mary. Recibí una llamada de casa. Tanya se había estado sintiendo mal por un día o más. Ella no era de quejarse, así que cuando finalmente admitió que le dolía mucho el estómago, mamá llamo al doctor. Antes de que pudieran llegar a la oficina, el apéndice de Tanya se había desgarrado. El resultado de la apendicetomía fue un desastre, desde que el líquido infectado se había esparcido en todo su abdomen, se vino abajo con peritonitis. Le agarro fiebre. Pero no se rindió.

Estaba en mi habitación cuando mi mamá llamo, nueve horas de distancia en auto.

-Ven a casa lo más rápido que puedas, Kate –ordeno firmemente. Tanya había sido trasladada a UCI, y las cosas no estaban yendo bien.

Mis recuerdos de mi viaje de regreso a casa, estaba alternado entre imágenes horribles y completamente en blanco. Un profesor me llevo al aeropuerto internacional Richmond. No me acuerdo que profesor, pero puedo ver su salpicadero polvoriento de su auto tan claramente como si estuviera sentada en ese asiento delantero de vinilo caliente ahora mismo, la rajadura del parabrisas corría perezosamente hacia debajo de donde empezaba al igual que El Missisipi atravesaba a Estados Unidos. Recuerdo llorar en el asiento de plástico frente a mi puerta, con mis puños apretados mientras que el avión aterrizaba con una lentitud agonizante en la terminal. Recuerdo el rostro de mi amigo Alec en el aeropuerto, sus ojos muy abiertos con miedo y compasión. Mi madre, balanceándose en sus pies fuera del cubículo de Tanya en el hospital, mi padre, con cara seria y en silencio, e Irina ceñida y encorvada en la esquina cerca de la cortina que separaba a Tanya del otro paciente.

Y recuerdo a Tanya, acostada en la cama, oculta por tubos y mantas, parecía tan pequeña y sola que mi corazón se partió al medio. Tome su mano y la bese, mis lágrimas caían en las sabanas del hospital.

-Estoy aquí, Tanya Bumppo –susurre-. Estoy aquí –elle estaba demasiado débil para responder, demasiado enferma incluso para abrir los ojos.

Afuera, el doctor hablaba con un murmullo sombrío a mis padres.

-… Absceso… bacteria… funcionamiento renal… glóbulos blancos… no es bueno.

-Jesús dios en el cielo –murmuro Irina en la esquina-. Oh, mierda, Kate. -Nuestros ojos se encontraron con un terror desolado por la posibilidad de lo que no podíamos imaginar. Nuestra adorada Tanya, la más dulce, amable y amada niña en el mundo, estaba muriendo.

Las horas pasaban. Las tazas de café iban y venían. Las intravenosas de Tanya fueron cambiadas, su daño revisado. El día pasó lento. Ella no despertó. Noche. Otro día. Ella empeoro. Nos permitieron sólo unos pocos minutos a la vez, nos enviaban a la sombría sala de espera, repleta de viajes, muebles suaves, y luces fluorescentes que moderaba los detalles del miedo en nuestros rostros.

En el día cuatro, una enfermera entro en la sala.

-Familia de Tanya Denali ¡vengas ahora! –ordeno.

-Oh, Jesús –dijo mi madre, su rostro blanco como la tiza. Se tambaleo, mi padre la atrapo y medio que la arrastro por el pasillo. Aterrorizadas de que nuestra hermana se nos iba, Irina y yo corrimos delante de nuestros padres. Parecía tomarnos un año caminar por el pasillo, cada paso, cada golpe de mis zapatillas, cada respiración fueron punteadas por mis desesperados rezos. Por favor. Por favor. No Tanya. Por favor.

Llegue allí primera. Mi pequeña hermana, mi regalo de cumpleaños, estaba despierta, mirándonos por primera vez en días, sonriendo débilmente. Irina apareció detrás de mí.

-¡Tanya! –exploto por así decirlo-. ¡Jesucristo colgado en la cruz, creímos que estabas muerta! –dio la vuelta y sonrió a la enfermera, quien nos había sacado una década de nuestras vidas.

-Tanya –susurré. Me tendió su mano y puedes apostar que le deje saber a dios en el acto, lo agradecida que estaba de tenerla de vuelta.

-¿Hiciste qué? –pregunto Alec. Estábamos paseando por el centro de Peterson, comiendo damasco danés de la panadería Lala y tomando capuchinos. Ya había deslumbrado a mi amigo con mi historia de mi vecino, completamente superando su historia sobre cocinar un pollo tikka masala satisfactoriamente desde el principio.

-Le dije a ella que estaba viendo a alguien, Bastián, un cirujano pediátrico –tome otro bocado del aun pastel tibio y gemí con placer.

Alec hizo una pausa, sus ojos muy abiertos con admiración.

-Wow.

-Un poco inteligente, ¿no lo crees?

-Lo hago –dijo-. No sólo quieres parar la delincuencia en tu vecindario, has inventado otro novio. ¡Qué noche ocupada!

-Sólo desearía haberlo pensado antes –dije con aire de suficiencia.

Jualian sonrió, curvándose para darle a Howl un trozo de pastel, luego siguió caminando, sólo para hacer otra pausa en su lugar de trabajo. El salón de baile Jitterbug estaba escondido entre una tintorería y la pizzería de Mario. Se asomó por la ventana para revisar si estaba todo en orden. Una mujer que caminaba detrás de nosotros miro a Alec, se alejó y luego hizo una toma doble. Sonreí con cariño.

Mi viejo amigo, a pesar de que había sido un rechoncho marginado cuando lo había conocido por primera vez, ahora parecía un afeitado Johnny Depp, y la reacción de la mujer era bastante típica. Lástima que era gay, o sino ya me habría casado con él y habría tenido hijos hace mucho tiempo. Al igual que yo, Alec se había lastimado románticamente, aunque incluso yo, su más vieja amiga, no conocía los detalles de ruptura.

-Así que eres la chica de Bastián –dijo, resumiendo nuestro paseo-. ¿Cuál es su apellido?

-No lo sé –dije-. No lo he inventado aun.

-Bueno, ¿Qué estas esperando? –dijo después de un minuto-. Donovan. Bastián Donovan.

-Bastián Donovan, B. D. Me gusta –dije.

Alec se dio la vuelta para sonreírle a la mujer detrás de nosotros. Ella se puso violeta en respuesta y pretendió que algo se le cayó. Ocurría todo el tiempo.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo es el Dr. Bastián Donovan? –preguntó.

-Bueno, él no es tan terrible… es una especie de sobrevalorado, ¿no te parece? -Alec sonrió.

-Es de metro setenta. Un poco larguirucho. Hoyuelos. No muy guapo, pero tiene cara amable, ¿sabes? Los ojos verdes, cabello rubio. Gafas. ¿Qué te parece?

La sonrisa de Alec desapareció.

-Kate. Tú acabas de describir a Félix.

Me atragante con mi capuchino.

-¿Lo hice? Mierda. Bueno, borra eso. Alto, moreno con un poco de manos. Sin gafas. Um, ojos marrones –Howl ladró una vez, afirmando mi gusto en los hombres.

-Estoy pensando en este chico croata de E. R. Dr. Guapo –dijo Alec.

-Oh, sí, ya se lo que quieres decir. Perfecto. Sí, eso es Bastián a una T –nos reímos.

-Hey, ¿Jane se unirá a nosotros esta mañana? –preguntó él.

-No –le dije-, ella conoció a alguien anoche y realmente piensa que él es El Elegido-. Alec coreo las últimas palabras conmigo. Era costumbre de Jane, caer perdidamente enamorada. Ella de destaco en la búsqueda del elegido, lo hacía a menudo, y por lo general con resultados desastrosos, obsesionada con el final de la primera cita, asustando al hombre por hablar siempre. Si la historia se repetía – y por lo general lo hacía, ya que conocía bastante bien a este profesor de historia- ella seria aplastada otra vez, la próxima semana, posiblemente con una orden de restricción presentada en su contra. Así que no Jane. Eso estaba bien. Alec y yo compartíamos el amor por las antigüedades y ropa vintage. Yo era, después de todo una profesora de historia, así que tenía sentido. Él era un hombre gay y un profesor de baile, por lo que tenía sentido, también. Paseando por las calles torcidas y tranquilas de Peterson, deteniéndonos en las tiendas de moda, la promesa de hojas y flores justo a la vuelta de la esquina. Después de un invierno largo y descuidado, era bueno estar afuera.

Peterson, Conneticut, es una pequeña ciudad en el rio de Farmington, accesible sólo por los lugareños y los turistas inteligentes que se destacan en la lectura de mapas. Una vez conocida por hacer más cuchillas para arado que cualquier otro lugar en la tierra verde de Dios, la ciudad había pasado de un abandonado desolado a un encanto desaliñado en la última década más o menos. Main Street me llevo hasta el río, donde había un sendero para caminar. De hecho, podría llegar a casa caminando por el Farmington, y lo hice a menudo. Mamá y papá viven cinco kilómetros rio abajo en Avon, a veces voy allí, también.

Sí, yo estaba contenta esta mañana. Me encantaba Alec, me encantaba Howl, que trotaba adorablemente alrededor de su correa trenzada color rojo y purpura. Y me encantaba creer que mi familia pensaba que tenía una relación, por no mencionar completamente a Félix.

-Tal vez debería conseguir un nuevo traje, o dos –reflexione fuera de la Boutique Chic-. Ahora que estoy viendo a un doctor y todo. Algo nunca usado por otra persona.

-Absolutamente. Tú necesitas algo agradable para esas funciones hospitalarias. –entramos en la tienda, Howl en mis brazos, y salimos hora más tarde, cargados de bolsas.

-Me encantaría salir Bastián Donovan –le dije sonriendo-. De hecho, quiero conseguir un cambio de imagen completo. Corte de pelo, manicura, pedicura… Dios, no lo he hecho en años. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Quieres venir?

-Kate –dijo Alec, haciendo una pausa. El respiro hondo, asintió con la cabeza y luego continuo-. Kate, tal vez deberíamos…

-¿Tomar el almuerzo en su lugar? –sugerí, acariciando a Howl, que estaba lamiendo la bolsa que contenía mis zapatos nuevos.

Alec sonrió.

-No, yo estaba pensando más bien que tal vez, realmente, debamos conocer a alguien. Los dos a alguien, ya sabes. Tal vez deberíamos dejar de depender el uno del otro tanto y realmente salir de nuevo.

No respondí. Alec suspiro.

-Mira, yo creo que podría estar listo. Y tener un novio falso, bueno, eso es lindo y todo, pero… tal vez es hora de que la cosa sea real. No es que novios falsos no sean divertidos, también –Alec me conocía desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Bien –dije, asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente. La idea de salir hizo que un ligero sudor rompiera en mi espalda. No es que yo no quiera amor, matrimonio… Odiaba lo que había que hacer para llegar a ese punto.

-Lo hare. Sí. Bueno –cerré los ojos brevemente. La foto de Tim Gunn/Atticus Finch/Rhett Butler/George Clooney-. Está bien. Voy a darle una oportunidad.

-Está bien. Así que me voy a casa a registrarme en un sitio web de citas, y tú haces lo mismo.

-Sí, general Jackson. Lo que tú digas-. Me saludo me saludo, le devolví el gesto, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a casa.

Mirando a mi amigo de pie, me imaginaba con una sacudida desagradable lo que sería como tener la mitad de Alec, como la mitad de una pareja feliz. No imaginaba verlo una o dos veces por semana, que no me pidiera ayuda con sus clases, que no viniera conmigo de compras los sábados por la mañana. En vez de él, un hombre magnifico estaría sentado en mi lugar.

Eso sí que sería asqueroso. –No es que sea egoísta, ni nada –murmuré. Howl mordió el dobladillo de mis pantalones vaqueros en respuesta. Nos dirigimos a casa, por el estrecho sendero que seguía el rio. Howl empujo de la correa y se enredó en mis compras. Mi perro quería investigar Farmington, pero era tan gordo y fuerte. Brotes rojos crecieron en los arces, pero sólo unos pocos arbustos tenían un verdadero verde. La tierra estaba húmeda, los pájaros goreaban y se metían en la búsqueda anual de un compañero.

El último hombre del que había estado enamorada era Félix, y aunque tratara no podía recordar cómo se había sentido cuando nos enamoramos. Todos mis recuerdos con él estaban contaminados, obviamente, pero aun así… deseaba pertenecer a alguien más, alguien bien esta vez. Realmente para mí.

Alec tenía razón. Era el momento de empezar de nuevo. Claro, yo había tratado de asustar la fecha de la boda de Kitty. Pero una relación era diferente. Quería conocer a alguien. Tenía que conocer a alguien, un hombre al que realmente podía amar. Seguramente, en algún lugar, había un hombre que me vea como la criatura más hermosa de la tierra, al que haga latir su corazón, que haga que el aliento de sus pulmones dulce y toda esa basura cursi. Alguien que me ayude a poner el último clavo en el ataúd de Félix.

Había llegado el momento.

El contestador automático estaba parpadeando cuando llegue a casa.

-_Hay cinco mensajes_- anunció la voz mecánica. Wow. Eso era raro para mí. Uno de Tanya e Irina, Tanya que sonaba un poco más sarcástico. El número tres era de mamá, me recordaba de su próxima exposición de arte y sugiriendo que podía llevar mi médico encantador. El número cuatro era de mi padre y me daba la batalla de la próxima semana y también sugería que trajera a Bastián.

Parecía que mi familia se había tragado mi historia con Bastián bastante bien.

El mensaje final fue de Butch Martinelli, oficial del departamento de policía de Peterson y me pedía que le devolviera la llamada. _Oh, mierda_. Casi me había olvidado de eso. La discoteca. Gotas de sudor saltaron sobre mi frente. Marque el numero inmediatamente y pregunté por el sargento.

-Sí, señorita Denali. Tengo alguna información sobre el hombre que asalto anoche.

Asaltó. Yo asaltando a alguien. El tipo de anoche era un ladrón, y ahora él era la víctima.

-Bien –dije, mi voz chirriante-. No lo asalté exactamente, fue como un acto… mal colocado a la legitima defensa –porque él dijo hola, y no podemos hacer eso, ¿verdad?

-Él es confiable –continuo el funcionario, ignorándome-. Al parecer, acaba de comprar la casa de al lado y la llave debería ser dejada para él, pero no fue así. Él la estaba buscando, por eso estaba dando vueltas –el oficial se detuvo-. Lo detuvimos durante una noche, porque no pudimos verificar la historia hasta esta mañana. Lo soltamos hace una hora.

Cerré los ojos.

-Um… ¿está bien?

-Bueno, no tiene nada roto, a pesar de un ojo morado.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Qué manera de hacer amigos! –otra idea se me ocurrió-. Umm, ¿oficial Butch?

-¿Si?

-Si él era de fiar, ¿Por qué lo hizo demorar? ¿Y lo mantuvo detenido durante la noche? Eso no es un poco por encima y más allá de la llamada, ¿no es así?

El oficial Butch no respondió.

-Bueno, supongo que se puede hacer un montón de cosas sin causa justa, ¿no? –balbuceé-. Patriot Act, la muerte de las libertades civiles. Bueno, quiero decir…

-Nos tomamos muy enserio las llamadas al 911, señora. Parecía que estaba involucrada en una disputa física con el hombre. Nos pareció que valía la pena echarle un vistazo –la desesperación goteaba de su tono "señora".

-Así es. Por supuesto, oficial. Lo siento. Gracias por llamar.

Me asome por mi ventana del comedor hacia la casa de al lado. No había señales de vida. Eso era bueno, porque aunque yo crea claramente necesario pedir disculpas, la idea de ver a mi nuevo vecino me ponía nerviosa. Le pegué. Paso la noche en la cárcel por mi culpa. No es exactamente mi mejor primer paso.

Así que, bueno, tendría que pedir disculpas. Le haría al pobre un poco de brownies de chocolate. No cualquier brownies, mis brownies de chocolate asquerosamente ricos, una manera segura para aliviar cualquier alma herida.

Opte por no llamar a cualquiera de los miembros de mi familia de nuevo. Se podría pensar que yo estaba con Bastián, como había estado con Alec. Excepto que en vez de una manera de despedida, Bastián y yo habíamos ido al cine. Sí. Habíamos visto una película, vuelto a casa y ahora, de hecho, estaríamos follando, entonces, tal vez estábamos planeando salir para una cena temprano. ¿Cuál sería la mejor manera de pasar una tarde de sábado?

-Vamos, Howl, mi niño –le dije.

El me siguió hasta la cocina y se dejó caer en el suelo, rodando sobre su espalda hacia mí para ver al revés y me puse a trabajar sobre los brownies. De chocolate de Ghirardelli, nada más que lo mejor para el hombre que envié a la cárcel, cuatrocientos cincuenta gramos de mantequilla, seis huevos. Derretir, agitar, mezclar, a continuación, establecer el temporizador. Pase treinta minutos revisando mi correo electrónico y respondí a tres padres que protestaban por las calificaciones de sus hijos y con ganas de saber lo que su poco prodigioso hijo tendría que hacer para obtener una A en mi clase.

-¿Trabajar más duro? –sugerí al equipo-. ¿Pensar más? –escribí una respuesta políticamente correcta y pulsé enviar.

Cuando los brownies estuvieron hechos, los saqué del horno. Mirando a la casa de al lado, decidí que, si, podía esperar un poco más. Tenía papeles que corregir, después de todo. El baño necesitaba un lavado. Los brownies necesitaban enfriarse, de todos modos. Ninguna necesidad de correr y afrontar las consecuencias.

En algún lugar alrededor de las 8:00 p.m., desperté de donde me había quedado dormida sobre el papel de Suresh Onabi en la Declaracion de Independencia, Howl dormido sobre mi pecho, la mitad de una página húmeda y masticada en su boca.

-Vamos abajo, chico –dije, poniéndolo en el suelo y recuperando lo que se había comido. Caracoles. Mi política era que si mi perro se comía la tarea, yo tendría que asumir que el chico la hizo perfectamente.

Levantándome, eché un vistazo por la ventana del comedor. No había ninguna luz en la casa de al lado. Mi corazón parecía estar latiendo bastante rápido, mis palmas un poco sudorosas. Me recordé que anoche fue simplemente un desafortunado malentendido. Seguramente todos podríamos llevarnos bien. Arregle los brownies en un lindo plato y tomé una botella de vino del estante de la cocina, encerré a Howl en el sótano, así no ladraría y mordería al tipo y me dirigí con mi oferta de paz. Brownies y vino. Desayuno de campeones. ¿Qué hombre podía resistirse?

Caminar al 36 de Maple Street era bastante intimidante, realmente… el camino de entrada en ruinas, la casa destartalada, la hierba alta que, quien sabia, podía estar llena de serpientes o algo así, el silencio total que se cernía sobre la casa como un malévolo animal hambriento. Relájate, Kate. Nada que temer. Sólo se una buena vecina y discúlpate por el golpe en la cabeza.

El porche del frente de la casa se hundió cansadamente, las escaleras suaves y podridas. Aun así, soportaron mi peso mientras yo cuidadosa y silenciosamente negociaba con ellas. Le di a la puerta principal un pequeño golpe con mi codo, ya que mis manos estaban llenas, y espere. Mi corazón resonó en mi pecho. Recordé ese pequeño… tirón… que sentí cuando le eche un vistazo al no-ladrón mientras él se sentaba esposado en mi porche… su mechón juvenil, los amplios hombros. Y en ese segundo antes de que lo golpeara… tenía una cara bonita. _Hola_, él había dicho. _Hola._

No hubo respuesta a mi golpe débil. Imagine lo que más quería que pasara. Que el abriría la puerta, y un poco de música suave –hagámosla una guitarra sudamericana, ¿sí?- se derivaría afuera. La cara de mi vecino, la cual lucirá sólo el más ligero moretón bajo un ojo, apenas notable, se iluminara en reconocimiento. –Oh, ¡hey, mi vecina!- exclamara el con una sonrisa. Yo me disculparé, él se reirá de ello. El aroma de pollo asado y ajo flotara fuera. -¿Te gustaría entrar? –Yo estaré de acuerdo, disculpándome una vez más por mi desafortunado malentendido, lo que el simplemente despedirá con una mano. –Podría pasarle cualquiera –dirá. Charlaremos, inmediatamente cómodos con el otro. El mencionara que ama a los perros, incluso los terriers hiperactivos con problemas de comportamiento. Una copa de vino será servida por la encantadora chica de al lado.

¿Ves? En mi mente, este tipo y yo estábamos en el buen camino a convertirnos en grandes amigos, muy posiblemente más. Desafortunadamente, el no parecía estar en casa ahora mismo, así que permanecería inconsciente de este placentero hecho.

Golpee de nuevo, aunque silenciosamente, porque en realdad me sentía un poco aliviada de no tener que verlo, fantasías placenteras de a un lado. Poniendo mis ofrendas enfrente de la puerta, retrocedí por los escalones podridos.

Ahora que sabía que él no estaba en casa, tome una mejor mirada a mi alrededor. La farola le daba un misterioso resplandor, color rosa al patio. Nunca había estado aquí antes, pero obviamente, me había preguntado sobre la casa. Había sido descuidada por un tiempo… las tejas estaban perdidas, y el plástico cubría una ventana del piso superior. El enrejado bajo el porche con huecos como una boca llena de dientes perdidos.

Era una noche hermosa y suave. El olor húmedo de lluvia distante llenaba el aire, mezclándose con el olor cobrizo del rio, y a lo lejos, el cando de los piares primaverales agraciaban la noche. Esta casa podría ser realmente encantadora, pensé, si alguien la restauraba. Tal vez mi vecino estaba aquí para hacer eso mismo. Tal vez se convertiría en una joya.

El desmoronado camino de cemento que conducía desde la calle continuaba alrededor del costado de la casa. Ninguna señal del tipo. Sin embargo, un rastrillo yacía justo al otro lado del camino de entrada. Alguien podría tropezar con eso, pensé. Tropezar, caer, golpearse la cabeza en la pileta para pájaros de concreto a pocos metros de distancia, yacer sangrado en la hierba… ¿No había el sufrido suficiente?

Me acerque y lo recogí, ¿ves? Ya siendo una gran vecina.

-¿Son estos de usted?

La voz me sobresalto tanto que me di la vuelta. Desafortunadamente, todavía estaba sosteniendo el rastrillo en mi mano. Incluso más desafortunadamente, el mando de madera lo atrapo justo a lo largo de un lado de su cara. Se tambaleo hacia atrás, aturdido, la botella de vino que yo acababa de dejar en su puerta deslizándose de su agarre y haciéndose añicos en el camino con un estrepito. El aroma de merlot derivo alrededor nuestro, anulando los olores de la primavera.

-Ops –dije con voz ahogada.

-Jesucristo, señora –mi nuevo vecino maldijo, frotando su mejilla-. ¿Cuál es su problema?

Hice una mueca mientras lo miraba a la cara. Su ojo estaba hinchado todavía, e incluso en la penumbra, podía ver el moretón. Muy malditamente impresionante.

-Hola –dije.

-Hola –dijo molesto.

-Uh, bueno… Bienvenido al vecindario –chillé-. Um… ¿Esta… está bien?

-No, como podrá verlo.

-¿Necesita algo de hielo? –pregunte, tomando un paso hacia él.

-No –tomo un paso defensivo hacia atrás.

-Mire –dije-, lo siento mucho, mucho. Sólo vine a… bueno, a decir que lo siento –la ironía de herirlo más mientras estaba en una misión de misericordia me golpeo, y di una risa nerviosa, sonando notablemente como Howl cuando vomitaba césped.

El hombre no dijo nada, simplemente miro, y me encontré pensando que a pesar del aspecto golpeado era una especie de… caliente. El llevaba jeans y una camiseta de color claro, y, si, tenía muy lindos brazos. Grandes, poderosos, gruesos músculos, no demasiado definidos, del tipo rasgado que se marcaba de demasiadas horas en un gimnasio lleno de espejos. No. Estos eran brazos de obrero. Brazos de trabajador de hierro. Brazos de Hombre-que-puede-arreglar-autos. Una imagen re Russel Crowe en L.A. _Confidential_ paso por mi mente. ¿Recuerdas cuando él está sentado en el asiento trasero al final de la película, y su mandíbula está cerrada y no puede hablar? Encontré eso muy cachondo.

Tragué de nuevo.

-Hola. Soy Kate –dije, tratando de empezar de nuevo-. Quería disculparme sobre… anoche. Lo siento mucho. Y por supuesto, lo siento de nuevo, por todo esto. Lo siento muchísimo –mire abajo a sus pies, los cuales estaban descalzos-. Creo que estaban sangrando. Podría haber pisado el vidrio.

El miro abajo, luego volvió una mirada impasible a mí. Llámame paranoica, pero se veía bastante disgustado.

Eso fue todo lo que tomo. Amoratado, sangrando, oliendo como a vino, y el punto fuerte, disgustado. Yo estaba indudablemente atraída a este tipo. El calor subió a mis mejillas, haciéndome alegrar por la luz tenue.

-Bueno –dije lentamente-. Escuche. Realmente lo siento. Parecía que estaba forzando la entrada… eso es todo.

-Tal vez debería estar sobria la próxima vez que llame a la policía –respondió.

Mi boca cayó abierta.

-¡Lo estaba! Estaba sobria –hice una pausa-. Mayormente.

-Su pelo estaba todo salvaje, usted olía a ginebra, y me golpeo en la cara con un bastón. ¿Eso suena mayormente sobria para usted?

El sudor estallo en mi espalda.

-Era un palo de hockey de césped, en realidad, y mi pelo siempre esta así. Como puede ver.

Rodo sus ojos. Bueno, el ojo que no estaba cerrado por la hinchazón. Aparentemente ese movimiento dolió, porque hizo una mueca.

-Es sólo que… se veía sospechoso, eso es todo. Yo no estaba borracha. Entonada, tal vez, de acuerdo. Un poquito, si –tragué-, pero era pasada la medianoche, y usted definitivamente no tenía una llave, ¿verdad? Así que… ya sabe. Se veía sospechoso. Eso es todo. Siento que pasara la noche en la cárcel. Lo siento mucho, muchísimo.

-Bien –gruño.

De acuerdo, bueno, eso no estaba exactamente tan agradable como mi fantasía de beber vino y la guitarra sudamericana, pero era algo.

-Así que –dije, determinada a que partiríamos en buenos términos-. Lo siento. No escuche su nombre.

-No lo di –dijo, cruzando sus brazos y mirando fijamente.

Dulce.

-Está bien… un placer conocerte, cualquiera que sea tu nombre. Ten buena noche –el todavía no dijo nada. Muy cuidadosamente, puse al rastrillo abajo, forcé una sonrisa, pase junto a los fragmentos de vidrio roto, lo pase a él, dolorosamente consciente de cada uno de mis movimientos. El camino a casa, aunque estaba a sólo cuestión de unos metros, se sintió muy largo. Debería haber cortado a través del patio, pero estaba el problema de la hierba alta y ocultadora de serpientes.

El no dijo otra palabra, y desde el rabillo de mi ojo, pude ver que no se había movido, tampoco. Bien. No era amigable. No lo invitaría al picnic del vecindario en junio. Ahí tiene.

Por un segundo, me imagine decirle a Félix sobre esto. Félix, cuyo agudo sentido del humor siempre me había hecho reír, hubiera aullado sobre esta disculpa yendo mal. Pero no. Félix no llegaría a oír mis historias más. Para anular la imagen de Félix, en cambio convoque al imaginario Bastián Donovan. Suave y de cabello oscuro Bastián, quien tendría que poseer un encantador sentido del humor y amable, amable corazón, siendo un doctor de niños y todo.

Tal como había sido cierto en los viejos días de mi dolorosa adolescencia, el novio imaginario se llevó algo de la picadura impartida por el vecino malhumorado cuya cabeza había magullado por segunda vez.

Y aunque sabía demasiado bien que Bastian Donovan era un fraude, también sabía que algún día iba a encontrar a alguien maravilloso. Con esperanza. Probablemente, alguien mejor que Félix, posiblemente más apuesto que mi vecino malhumorado e igual de genial que Bastián, y sólo pensar sobre esto me hizo sentir un poco más alegre.

* * *

><p>Bueno... aquí esta otro capitulo mas ¿Que les pareció?<br>En verdad espero que les vaya gustando

Si algun quiere pasarse a ver las otras historia del perfil seria maravilloso, la verdad es que todas son unas historias bastante interesantes...

Nos leemos pronto  
>Chiyo Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ.<p> 


	6. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: **ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Félix y yo nos habíamos conocido en Gettysburg, bueno, la recreación de la batalla aquí en el bello Connecticut. Fue asignado a ser un soldado Confederado sin nombre, encargado de gritar: "¡Que Dios condene esta guerra de Agresión al Norte!" y luego caer muerto en el primer bombardeo del cañón. Yo era el Coronel Buford, héroe silencioso del primer día de Gettysburg, y mi padre era el general Meade. Fue la mayor recreación en tres estados, y había cientos de nosotros –no estés tan sorprendido, estas cosas son muy populares-. Ese año, yo era el secretario _del Hermano Contra Hermano_, y antes de la batalla, había estado corriendo con un portapapeles, asegurándome de que todo el mundo estaba listo. Aparentemente, yo era adorable… al menos, eso es lo que me fue dicho más tarde por un Félix Chase Carson.

Ocho horas después de que empezamos y cuando un número suficiente de cuerpos cubrían el campo, papa permitió levantarse a los muertos, y un soldado Confederado se me acerco. Cuando le señalé que la mayoría de los soldados de la Guerra Civil no usaban zapatillas Nike, él se echó a reír, se presentó y me pidió que fuera a tomar café. Dos semanas más tarde, yo estaba enamorada.

En todos los sentidos, fue la relación que siempre había imaginado. Félix era irónico y tranquilo, atractivo en vez de bien parecido, con una risa contagiosa y actitud alegre. Estaba en el lado escuálido, tenía un cuello dulcemente vulnerable, y me encantaba abrazarlo, la sensación de sus costillas creando en mi la imperiosa necesidad de alimentarlo y protegerlo. Al igual que yo, él era un aficionado a la historia, era un abogado de bienes en una empresa grande en New Haven, pero se había especializado en historia en la Universidad de Nueva York. Nos gustaba la misma comida, las mismas películas, leer los mismos libros.

¿Cómo era el sexo, te preguntaras? Estaba bien. Regular, suficientemente cordial, muy agradable. Félix y yo nos encontrábamos atractivos el uno al otro, teníamos intereses mutuos y conversaciones excelentes. Nos reíamos.

Escuchábamos los cuentos sobre el trabajo y la familia del otro. Éramos muy, muy felices. Al menos, me parecía.

Si había una vacilación por parte de Félix, lo note sólo en retrospectiva. Si ciertas cosas fueron dichas con el menor borde de inseguridad, yo no las vi. No hasta más tarde.

Tanya estaba en Stanford durante la época de Félix, habiendo terminado en Gerogetown el año anterior. Desde su experiencia cercana a la muerte, se había convertido sólo en más valiosa para mí, y mi hermana pequeña continuo para deleitar a nuestra familia con sus logros académicos. Mi propio intelecto estaba en el lado vago, sin contar la historia de América… yo era buena en Trivial Pursuit y capaz de mantenerme en las fiestas de coctel, ese tipo de cosas. Irina, por su parte, era afiladísima, aterradoramente inteligente. Se había graduado como segunda de la clase en Derecho en Harvad y dirigió el departamento de defensa criminal en la firma donde mi padre era socio, haciéndolo más orgulloso de lo que podía decir.

Tanya era una mezcla. Suavemente brillante, silenciosamente dotada, ella eligió la arquitectura, una mezcla perfecta de arte, belleza y ciencia. Hablaba con ella por lo menos un par de veces a la semana, le enviaba e-mails a diario y la visitaba cuando opto por quedarse en California durante el verano. ¡Cuánto le gustaba oír hablar de Félix! ¡Como estaba encantada de que su hermana mayor había encontrado Al Único!

-¿Qué se siente? –pregunto una noche en una de nuestras llamadas telefónicas.

-¿Cómo se siente qué? –le dije.

-Estar con el amor de tu vida, tonta –yo podía oír la sonrisa en su voz y se la devolví.

-Oh, es genial. Es tan… perfecto. Y fácil, también, ¿sabes? Nunca peleamos, no como mamá y papá –ser diferente de mis padres fue una clara señal de que Félix y yo estábamos en el camino correcto.

Tanya rio.

-Fácil, ¿eh? Pero apasionado, también, ¿verdad? ¿Tu corazón late más rápido cuando el entra en la habitación? ¿Te ruborizas cuando escuchas su voz en el teléfono? ¿Tu piel hormiguea cuando te toca?

Hice una mueca.

-Por supuesto -¿Siento esas cosas? Claro, lo hago. Por supuesto que lo hago. O hacía, esos nuevos sentimientos vertiginosos habiendo madurado a algo más… bueno, cómodo.

Siete meses después en la relación, me mude al apartamento de Félix en West Hartford. Tres semanas más tarde, estábamos viendo Oz en HBO, está bien, no es el espectáculo más romántico, pero aun así, estábamos abrazados en el sofá, y era agradable. Félix se volvió hacia mí y dijo:

-Creo que probablemente deberíamos casarnos, ¿no?

Me compro un anillo precioso. Les dijimos a nuestras familias y elegimos el Día de San Valentín, dentro de seis meses, como el día de nuestra boda. Mis padres estaban contentos: Félix parecía tan sólido y fiable, tan digno de confianza. Él era un abogado corporativo, trabajo muy estable, muy bien pagado, que puso a aliviar las preocupaciones de mi padre de que mi sueldo de profesora me dejaría eventualmente en la calle. Félix, hijo único, fue consentido por sus padres, y si bien no eran tan extáticos como mis padres, eran lo suficientemente amables. Irina y el hablaban sobre la ley, Laurent parecía disfrutar de su compañía. Incluso a Mémé le gustaba tanto como a ella le gustaba cualquier humano.

Sólo Tanya no lo conocía, varada por ahí en Stanford donde estaba. Ella hablo con Félix por teléfono cuando la llame para decirle que estábamos comprometidos, pero eso fue todo.

Finalmente, ella volvió a casa. Era Acción de Gracias, y cuando Félix y yo llegamos al domicilio familiar, mamá nos recibió en la puerta en su frenesí habitual de quejas sobre lo temprano que había tenido que levantarse para poner el "maldito pájaro" en el horno, como había tenido arcadas rellenándolo, lo inútil que era mi padre. Papá estaba viendo un partido de futbol y haciendo caso omiso de mamá, Laurent estaba tocando el piano en la sala de estar, mientras que Irina leía.

Y Tanya vino volando por las escaleras, con los brazos extendidos y me agarro en un abrazo enorme.

-¡Katie! –exclamo.

-¡Hey, Tany Bumpoo! –exclame, apretándola con fuerza.

-No me beses, tengo un resfriado –dijo ella, tirando hacia atrás. Su nariz estaba roja, su piel un poco seca, estaba vestida con pantalones de ejercicio y un cárdigan viejo que pertenecía a nuestro padre, y sin embargo se las arregló para parecer más bella que la Cenicienta en el baile, su sedoso cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo alta, sus claros ojos azules acentuados por el maquillaje.

Félix le echo una mirada a ella y literalmente dejo caer el pastel que llevaba.

Por supuesto, el plato del pastel estaba resbaladizo. Pyrex, ¿sabes? Y el rostro de Tanya se sonrojo de esa manera porque… bueno, porque tenía un resfriado, ¿y sonrojarse no parte de un resfriado? Por supuesto que lo era. Más tarde, por supuesto, admití que no había ningún Pyrex resbaladizo. Reconocía el _kablammy_ cuando lo veía.

Tanya y Félix se sentaron en extremos opuestos en la mesa de Acción de Gracias. Cuando Laurent saco el tablero de Scrabble y les pregunto si querían jugar después de la cena, Félix acepto y Tanya instantáneamente lo rechazo. Al día siguiente, todos fuimos a los bolos, y ellos no dijeron nada. Más tarde, fuimos al cine, y se sentaron lo más lejos posible entre sí. Evitaron entrara a una habitación, si el otro estaba allí.

-Entonces, ¿en qué piensas? –le pregunte a Tanya, fingiendo que todo estaba normal.

-Él es grandioso –dijo ella, con su rostro haciéndose nuclear una vez más-. Muy lindo.

Eso fue suficiente para mí. No necesitaba escuchar más. ¿Por qué hablar de Félix, después de todo? Le pregunte acerca de la escuela, la felicite por ganar una pasantía con Cesar Pelli y de nuevo me maraville ante su perfección, su inteligencia, su buen corazón. Después de todo, siempre había sido la mayor fan de mi hermana.

Félix y Tanya volvieron a verse en Navidad, donde saltaron lejos del muérdago como si fuera una barra incandescente de uranio, y fingí que no me molestaba. No podía haber nada entre ellos, porque él era mi prometido y ella era mi hermana pequeña. Cuando papá le dijo a Tanya que llevara a Félix debajo de la colina a nuestro viejo tobogán y ninguno de ellos pudo encontrar una manera de salir de ello, me reí cuando se estrellaron y rodaron, enredándose entre sí. No, no, no hay nada ahí.

_Nada, mi culo_.

No iba a decir nada. Cada vez que la pequeña voz irritante en mi alma lo sacaba, usualmente a las 3.00 a.m., le decía que estaba equivocada. Félix estaba aquí conmigo. Él me amaba. Extendí la mano y toque su codo huesudo, su dulce cuello. Teníamos algo real. Si Tanya tenía un enamoramiento con el… bueno. ¿Quién podría culparla?

Mi boda era en diez semanas, luego ocho, luego cinco. Las invitaciones habían sido enviadas. El menú finalizado. El vestido alterado.

Y entonces, veinte días antes de nuestra boda, Félix llego a casa del trabajo. Tenía un montón de pruebas a mi lado en la mesa de la cocina, y el muy atentamente había traído a casa algo de comida india. Hasta lo puesto en platos, poniéndole cucharas de salsa fragante sobre el arroz, como me gustaba. Y luego vinieron las terribles palabras.

-Kate… hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar –dijo, mirando a la cebolla kulcha. Su voz temblaba-. Sabes que me preocupo demasiado por ti.

Me congele, sin levantar la vista de los exámenes, las palabras tan ominosas como las de Sherman en Georgia. El momento del que exitosamente había logrado evitar estaba sobre mí. Sabiendo que nunca podría mirar a Félix de la misma manera, no podía tomar una respiración normal. Mi corazón retumbo enfermizamente.

Él se preocupaba por mí. Yo no se acerca de ustedes, chicas, pero cuando un hombre dice que se preocupa mucho por ti, me parece a mí que la mierda está a punto de llover.

-Kate –susurro, y me las arregle para mirarlo. Mientras nuestro naan de ajo que no habíamos tocado se enfriaba, me dijo que él no sabía muy bien como decirme esto, pero que no podía casarse conmigo.

-Ya veo –dije distantemente-. Ya veo.

-Lo siento mucho, Kate –susurro, y a su favor, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Es Tanya? –le pregunte, mi voz tranquila e irreconocible.

Su mirada cayó al suelo, su rostro poniéndose en rojo intenso, y su mano tembló mientras la pasaba por su suave pelo.

-Por supuesto que no –mintió.

Y eso fue todo.

Acabábamos de comprar la casa en la calle Maple, aunque no estábamos viviendo allí todavía. Como parte de nuestro acuerdo de divorcio o como quieras llamarlo, dinero con sangre, culpa, daños emocionales, me dejo mantener su porción del pago inicial. Papá reviso mis finanzas para aprovechar algunos fondos mutuos que mi abuelo me había dejado, reduciendo el tamaño de mi hipoteca para que pudiera manejarla sola, y me mude. Sola.

Tanya estaba hecha polvo cuando se enteró. Obviamente, no le dije la razón de nuestra ruptura. Me escucho mentir mientras detallaba los motivos de nuestra ruptura… sólo no estaba bien… no estaba realmente lista… nos dimos cuenta que debíamos estar seguros.

Ella sólo hizo una pequeña pregunta cuando termine.

-¿Dijo algo más?

Porque debió haber sabido que yo no era la que estaba haciendo la ruptura. Ella me conocía mejor que nadie.

-No –respondí rápidamente-. Es sólo que… no estaba destinado a que pasara. Lo que sea.

Tanya no tenía parte en esto, me asegure. Era sólo que realmente no había encontrado Al Único, sin importar lo aparentemente perfecto que se había visto Félix, sentido, parecido. Nop, pensé mientras me sentaba en mi habitación recién pintada viviendo en mi casa recién comprada, comiendo brownies y viendo el documental de Ken Burns sobre la Guerra Civil hasta que casi lo había aprendido de memoria. Félix no era El Único. Bien. Encontraría al Indicado, donde quiera que estuviese, y, oye, entonces, el mundo sabría lo que era el amor, maldita sea.

Tanya termino su carrera y se mudó al este. Consiguió un apartamento agradable en New Haven y comenzó a trabajar. Nos veíamos a menudo, y me alegraba. No era como si fuera la otra mujer… ella era mi hermana. La persona que más amaba en el mundo. Mi regalo de cumpleaños.

* * *

><p>Bueno... aquí esta otro capitulo mas, espero y les vaya gustando<br>Gracias por el review katanet :) y también gracias a los lectores silenciosos  
>nos leemos pronto<br>Chiyo Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ.


	7. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

El domingo, tuve la desgracia de asistir a la inauguración de mi madre en el Chimera, una dolorosamente progresista galería de arte en West Hartford.

—¿Qué piensas, Kate? ¿Dónde has estado? El show comenzó hace media hora. ¿Trajiste a tu chico? —preguntó mi madre, ruidosamente mientras trataba de no mirar directamente las obras de arte. Papá se escondía en la parte trasera de la galería, con una copa de vino, luciendo notablemente adolorido.

—Muy… muy, eh, detallado —respondí—. Simplemente… encantador, mamá.

—¡Gracias, cariño! —lloriqueó—. Oh, alguien le está echando un vistazo al precio de la Esencia Número Dos. Volveré en un segundo.

Cuando Tanya se fue a la universidad, mi madre decidió que era hora de permitirse su faceta artística. Por algún motivo desconocido por nosotros, ella se decidió por el vidrio soplado. El vidrio soplado y la anatomía femenina.

El domicilio familiar, una vez la casa artística sólo de dos estampados de aves Audubon, unas cuantas pinturas al óleo del mar y una colección de gatos de porcelana, estaba ahora llena de partes femeninas. Vulvas, úteros, ovarios, pechos y más colocados en chimeneas y estantes de libros, mesitas auxiliares y la parte trasera de los inodoros. Variados en color, pesados y muy económicamente correctos, las esculturas de mi madre eran combustible para el chisme en el Club de Jardinería y la fuente de una nueva úlcera para papá.

De cualquier forma, nadie podía discutir con éxito, y para el asombro del resto de nosotros, las esculturas de mamá trajeron una pequeña fortuna. Cuando Félix me dejó, mama me llevó en un crucero spa de cuatro días, cortesía de The Unfolding y Milk #4. Las series de Las Semillas de la Fertilidad habían pagado por un pequeño invernadero en un lado del granero la primavera pasada, como también un nuevo Prius en octubre.

—Hola —dijo Irina, uniéndosenos—. ¿Cómo va?

—Oh, genial —respondí—. ¿Cómo estás? —Eché un vistazo alrededor de la galería—. ¿Dónde está Laurent? Irina cerró un ojo y apretó sus dientes, viéndose un poco como Anne Bonny, la pirata.

—Kate…Laurent no está aquí.

—Veo eso —dije—. ¿Todo está bien con ustedes? Me di cuenta que apenas hablaron en la boda de Ashley.

—¿Quién sabe? —respondió Irina—. Lo digo en serio. ¿Quién demonios sabe? Piensas que conoces a alguien… como sea.

Parpadeé.

—¿Qué está sucediendo, Irina?

Irina observó a los mirones que acudían a los shows de mamá y suspiró.

—No lo sé. El matrimonio no es siempre fácil, Kate. ¿Qué tal eso para una galleta de la fortuna? ¿Hay algo de vino aquí? Los shows de mamá siempre son mejores con un pequeño zumbido, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Por allá —dije, asintiendo hacia la mesa de refrigerios al final de la galería.

—Está bien. Ya regreso.

Ahahaha. Ahahaha. Ooooh. Ahahaha. La risa de sociedad de mi madre, que se escuchaba sólo en los shows de arte o cuando está tratando de impresionar a alguien, resonaba en la galería. Ella capturó mi mirada y me guiñó un ojo, luego sacudió la mano de un hombre mayor, que estaba sosteniendo un vaso… oh, vamos a ver ahora… ew. Una escultura, dejémoslo de esa forma. Otra venta. Bien por mamá.

—¿Sigue en pie lo del Bull Run? —preguntó papá, viniendo detrás de mí y poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

—Oh, definitivamente, papá. —La batalla de Bull Run era una de mis favoritas—. ¿Recibiste tu asignación? —pregunté.

—Litchfield —respondió—. ¿Quién eres?

— Soy Stonewall Jackson. —Papá sonrió.

—Soy un don nadie —dije con tristeza—. Sólo un pobre Confederado pirata. Pero sí conseguí disparar un cañón.

—Ésa es mi chica —dijo papá con orgullo—. Oye, ¿traerás a tu chico nuevo?

¿Cómo es su nombre de nuevo? Por cierto, tu madre y yo estamos contentos de que finalmente hayas vuelto al viejo caballo.

Hice una pausa.

—Uh, gracias, papá. No estoy segura de si Bástian pueda hacerlo. Yo-yo le preguntaré, sin embargo.

—Hola, papá —dijo Irina, apareciendo para besuquear a nuestro padre en la mejilla—. ¿Cómo se están vendiendo los labios vaginales?

—No me hagas empezar sobre las obras de arte de tu madre. Yo las llamo porno.

—Papá echó un vistazo en dirección de nuestra madre. Ahahaha. Ahahaha. Oooh. Ahahaha—. Demonios, ella vendió otra, tendré que envolver esa. —Papá rodó sus ojos hacia nosotras y se fue pisoteando hacia la parte trasera de la galería.

—Así que, Kate —dijo Irina—, este chico nuevo. —Ella miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba escuchando—. ¿Realmente estás viendo a alguien, o este es otro falso?

Ella no era una abogada de defensa criminal por nada.

—Atrapada —murmuré.

—¿No estás un poco grande para esto? —preguntó, tomando un trago de su vino.

Hice una mueca.

—Sí. Pero encontré a Tanya en el baño en la boda de Ashley, retorciéndose de la culpa.

—Irina rodó sus ojos—. Así que me imaginé que lo haría más fácil para ella.

—Sí. La vida debe ser fácil para la princesa —murmuró Irina.

—Y otra cosa —continúe en voz baja—. Estoy harta de la lástima. Tanya y Félix deberían sólo seguir adelante con ello, sabes, y dejar de tratarme como un lisiado

Irina rió.

—Lo entiendo.

—La verdad es que —admití—, creo que estoy lista para conocer a alguien.

Simplemente voy a fingir que estoy viendo a alguien y entonces, ya sabes, encontraré a alguien real.

—Genial —dijo Irina con una notable falta de entusiasmo.

—¿Entonces qué está pasando contigo y Laurent? —pregunté, haciéndome a un lado mientras una señora mayor se deslizaba hacia la LifeSource, una escultura de un ovario que lucía para mi ojo no-médico como un abultado globo gris.

Irina suspiró, luego se terminó su vino.

—No lo sé, Kate. Realmente no quiero hablar sobre eso, ¿está bien?

—Seguro —murmuré, frunciendo el ceño—. Claro que veré a Laurent en la escuela.

—Correcto. Bueno. Puedes decirle que por mí se puede ir a la mierda.

—Yo… no haré eso. Jesús, Irina, ¿qué está mal? —A pesar de que su caso era uno de que los polos opuestos se atraen, Irina y Laurent siempre habían parecido lo suficientemente felices. Ellos no tenían hijos por decisión propia, bien acomodados gracias al interminable éxito de Irina en la corte, vivían en una gran casa en Avon, tomaban ostentosas vacaciones a Tahití y Liechtenstein o lugares como ése.

Ellos habían estado casados por siete años, y aunque Irina no era del tipo arrullar y presumir, ella siempre lucía bastante contenta.

—Bien, mierda, hablando de parejas desastrosas, aquí vienen Félix y Tanya.

Mierda. Necesito un poco más de vino para esto. —Ella huyó de nuevo a la mesa por otra copa de pinot grigio barato.

Y de hecho ahí estaban, el cabello rubio de Félix. Considerablemente más relajados que en la boda, donde no se atrevieron a estar a más de diez centímetros el uno del otro para que no me echara a llorar, ellos ahora irradiaban felicidad. Sus manos se rozaban mientras se acercaban, sus dedos dándose una pequeña caricia a pesar de que se detuvieron justo antes de tomarse realmente de las manos. La química crujía entre ellos. No, no sólo química. Adoración. Eso es lo que era. Los ojos de mi hermana estaban brillando, sus mejillas ruborizadas de rosa, mientras que una sonrisa jugaba en la esquina de la boca de Félix. Asco.

—¡Hola, chicos! —dije alegremente.

—¡Hola, Kate! —dijo Tanya, ruborizándose más mientras me abrazaba—. ¿Él está aquí? ¿Lo trajiste?

—¿Traer a quién? —pregunté.

—¡A Bástian, por supuesto! —rió.

—¡Claro! Um, no, no. ¡Creo que deberíamos estar saliendo por más de unas cuantas semanas para traerlo a unos de los shows de mamá! Además, él está… en el hospital. —Forcé una risa alegre—. Hola, Félix.

—¿Cómo estás, Kate? —dijo él, sonriendo, sus ojos verdes brillantes.

—Estoy genial. —Bajé la mirada a mi vino sin tocar.

—¡Tu cabello luce hermoso! —exclamó Tanya, acercándose para tocar un mechón que por una vez no estaba rizado y electrocutado.

—Oh, me corté el pelo esta mañana —murmuré—. Compré algunos domesticadores nuevos. —Prácticamente había tenido que vender uno de mis propios ovarios para pagarlo, pero, sí, junto con la ropa, me imaginé que algo de control de cabello estaba en el encargo. ¿No podría hacer daño lucir lo mejor posible cuando estoy buscando al Elegido, verdad?

—¿Dónde está Irina? —preguntó Tanya, estirando su cuello de cisne para mirar alrededor—. ¡Irina! ¡Por aquí!

Mi hermana mayor me lanzó una mirada oscura mientras obedecía. Ella y Tanya siempre se habían peleado un poco… bueno, sería más justo decir que Irina peleaba, dado que Tanya era demasiado dulce para pelear realmente con alguien.

Como resultado, me llevaba mejor con cada una de lo que ellas lo hacían entre ellas, mi recompensa por generalmente ser dada por sentado como la pobre y descuidada hija del medio.

—¡Acabo de vender un útero por tres mil dólares! —exclamó mamá, uniéndose a nuestro pequeño grupo.

—No hay límite para el mal gusto de las personas Americanas —dijo papá, caminando de mal humor detrás de ella.

—¡Felicitaciones, mamá, eso es maravilloso! —dijo Tanya.

Papá rodó los ojos.

—Oh, cállate,Eleazar, encuentra tu propia maldita felicidad y deja la mía en paz.

—Gracias, querida. Es bueno que algunas personas en esta familia puedan apoyar mi arte.

—Arte —gruñó papá.

—Así que, Kate—dijo Tanya—, ¿cuándo podemos conocer a Bástian? ¿Cuál es su apellido de nuevo?

—Donovan —respondí con facilidad, Irina sonrió y sacudió la cabeza—. Definitivamente lo traeré pronto.

—¿Qué aspecto tiene? —preguntó Tanya alcanzando mi mano en plan de conspiración femenina.

—Bueno, él es muy, muy lindo —gorjeé. Menos mal que Alec y yo habíamos pasado por esto—. Alto, cabello ****... —Traté de recordar al Dr. Guapo de E.R, pero no la había visto desde el episodio en el que los perros salvajes se soltaron en el hospital, masacraron pacientes y empleados por igual—. Um, hoyuelos, ¿sabes? Una gran sonrisa. —Sentí mi cara ardiente.

—Se está ruborizando —comentó Félix con cariño, y sentí un trozo inesperadamente ardiente de odio atravesar mi corazón. ¡Cómo se atreve a estar contento de que había conocido a alguien!

—Suena maravilloso —declaró mi madre—. No es que un hombre va a hacerte feliz, por supuesto. Mira a tu padre y a mí. A veces un cónyuge trata de sofocar tus sueños, Kate. Asegúrate de que él no haga eso. Como tu padre lo hace conmigo.

—¿Quién crees que paga toda tu mierda de vidrio soplado, ¿eh? —replicó papá—. ¿No convertí el garaje para tu pequeño hobby? Sofocar tus sueños. Me gustaría sofocar algo, está bien.

—Dios, son adorables —dijo Irina—. ¿Quién quiere mezclarse?

*0*

Cuando por fin llegué a casa después del mostrador ginecológico de mi madre, mi vecino malhumorado estaba removiendo las tejas del techo de su porche. Él no levantó la vista mientras entraba en el camino de entrada, a pesar de que hice una pausa después de salir de mi coche. No es un buen hombre. No es amable, al menos. Sin embargo, definitivamente agradable a la vista , pensé, mientras arrancaba los ojos de sus musculosos brazos de mala gana, agradeciendo que afuera estuviera ardiente, lo suficientemente ardiente para que el Vecino Hosco se hubiera quitado la camisa. El sol brillaba sobre su espalda sudorosa mientras trabajaba. Esos brazos de él eran tan gruesos como mis muslos.

Por un segundo, me imaginé a esos grandes brazos fornidos y capaces, envueltos alrededor de mí. Imaginé al Vecino Hosco presionándome contra su casa, sus músculos duros y ardientes mientras me levantaba contra él, sus grandes manos varoniles…

Guau, necesitas echar un polvo, vino el pensamiento, prohibido. Claramente, la regadera pulsante no estaba haciendo el truco. Vecino Hosco, afortunadamente, no se había dado cuenta de mi ensoñación erótica. De hecho, no me había notado en absoluto.

Entré en la casa, dejé a Howl en mi cercado en el patio trasero para orinar, cavar y rodar. El chirrido de una sierra eléctrica estalló en el aire. Con un suspiro tenso, encendí el computador para seguir finalmente el consejo de Alec. , Commitment, Harmony, sí, sí, sí. Es hora de encontrar un hombre. Un buen hombre. Un decente, trabajador, correcto y moralmente superior, hombre guapo que me adorara enloquecidamente. Aquí voy, señor. Sólo espera.

Después de describir mis mercancías en línea, le eché un vistazo a algunos perfiles.

Chico # 1: no. Demasiado bonito. Chico # 2: no. Sus aficiones eran NASCAR y clubs de peleas callejeras. Chico # 3: no. De aspecto demasiado extraño, seamos honestos.

Reconociendo que tal vez mi estado de ánimo no era el adecuado para esto, corregí los exámenes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial hasta que oscureció, parando sólo para comer un poco de la comida china que Alec había traído el jueves, y luego yendo directo de nuevo a corregir, enmarcando los errores gramática y pidiendo más detalle en las respuestas. Era común en Manning la queja que la señora Swan era una maestra difícil, pero bueno. Los niños que recibían una A en mis clases se la ganaban.

Cuando terminé, me senté de nuevo y estiré. En la pared de la cocina, mi reloj Fritz el Gato marcaba fuertemente, la cola balanceándose para puntear la hora. Era sólo las ocho, y la noche se extendía delante de mí. Podría llamar a Alec... no. Al parecer, mi mejor amigo pensaba que éramos co-dependientes, y aunque pasara a ser del todo cierto, picó un poco, no obstante. No hay nada malo con la co- dependencia, ¿verdad? Bueno. Él me escribió un correo, al menos, una bonita nota parlanchina de los cuatro hombres que habían estado interesados en su perfil en línea, y los consiguientes dolores de estómago que había sufrido.

Pobre cobarde. Escribí en respuesta, asegurándole que yo también estaba disponible para ver en línea y le dije que lo vería en el Golden Meadows para Bailando con los Viejitos.

Con un suspiro, me levanté. Mañana era un día escolar. Tal vez me pondría uno de mis nuevos trajes.

Con Howl trotando tras de mí, subí pesadamente las escaleras para reencontrarme con mi ropa nueva. De hecho, pensé mientras encuestaba mi armario, ya era hora de desechar. Sí. Había que preguntarse cuando lo vintage se convirtió en simplemente viejo. Tomé una bolsa de basura y comencé a arrojar.

Adiós a los suéteres con los agujeros en las axilas, la falda de gasa con la quemadura en la espalda, los jeans que se ajustan en el 2002. Howl maulló amigablemente ante una bota de vinilo vieja —¿en qué estaba pensando?— y lo dejé quedársela.

La semana pasada, vi un programa sobre esta mujer que nació sin piernas. Era una mecánica... en serio, el no tener piernas hacía su trabajo más fácil, dijo ella, porque simplemente podría deslizarse debajo de los coches en la pequeña cosa como unapatineta en la que solía desplazarse. Había estado casada una vez, pero ahora estaba saliendo con otros dos chicos, sólo disfrutando el momento. Su ex-marido fue entrevistado después, un tipo bien parecido, dos piernas, en toda su plenitud.

—Haría cualquier cosa para recuperarla, pero no soy suficiente para ella —dijo él con tristeza—. Espero que encuentre lo que está buscando.

Me encontré poniéndome un poco… bueno, no celosa, exactamente, pero sí parecía que esta mujer tenía una injusta ventaja en el mundo de las citas. Todos la mirarían y diría, Wow, qué espíritu heroico. ¡No es ella genial! ¿Y qué tal yo? ¿Qué tal las de dos piernas entre nosotras, huh? ¿Cómo se supone que compitamos con eso?

—Bien, Kate —me dije en voz alta—, vamos a cruzar la línea. Encontrémoste un novio y terminemos con esto, ¿bien? Howl, muévete, cariño. Mami tiene que ir al ático con esta mierda, o lo masticarás en un latir del corazón, ¿no? Porque eres un niño muy travieso, ¿no? No lo niegues. Ése es mi cepillo el que tienes en tu boca.

No estoy ciega, jovencito.

Arrastré la bolsa de basura llena de cosas por el pasillo a las escaleras del ático.

Rayos. La luz no funcionaba y no tenía ganas de bajar pisoteando las escaleras para buscar otra. Bueno, sólo estaba guardando las cosas hasta que pudiera hacer un viaje al vertedero.

Subí por el angosto tramo de escaleras, el cercano, intenso olor a cedro cosquilleando en mi nariz. Como muchas casas Victorianas, la mía tenía un ático de tamaño completo, techos de tres metros de alto y ventanas por todo el rededor.

Algún día, imaginé, pondría algún aislante térmico y una pared de yeso y haría esto una sala de juegos para mis adorables niños. Tendría una biblioteca que recorriera todo el borde de la habitación. Un área artística cerca de la ventana del frente donde el sol entraba. Una mesa de tren por allá, un rincón de disfraces acá. Pero por ahora, contenía sólo viejas piezas de mueblería, un par de cajas de adornos navideños y mi uniforme y armas de la Guerra Civil. Oh, y mi vestido de novia.

¿Qué hace uno con un nunca usado, hecho a tú medida, vestido de novia? No podía sólo tirarlo, ¿no? Había costado bastante. Claro que si encontraba una versión de carne y hueso de Bastian Donovan, tal vez me casaría, pero ¿querría usar el mismo vestido que compré para Félix? No, claro que no. Aún así allí estaba todavía en su bolsa sellada al vacío, lejos del sol para que no se destiñera. Me preguntaba si todavía me quedaba. Había ganado algunos kilos desde El Rompimiento. Hmm. Tal vez debería probármelo.

Genial. Me estaba convirtiendo en la señorita Havisham. A continuación estaría comiendo comida podrida y ajustando los relojes a las veinte para las nueve.

Algo mordió mi tobillo. Howl. No lo escuché subir las escaleras.

—Hola, pequeñito —dije, recogiéndolo y quitándole un fideo de sésamo de su pequeña cabeza. Aparentemente, se había metido en la comida china. Gimoteó afectuosamente y se meneó—. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Adoras mi cabello? Oh, gracias, Howel Mchowel. ¿Discúlpame? ¿Es hora de Ben & Jerry's? ¡Vaya, tú pequeño genio! Tienes toda la razón. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Crème Brûlée o Pastel de Café? —Su pequeña cola se estiró mientras mordía mi lóbulo de la oreja y lo tiraba dolorosamente—. Pastel de Café será, niño. Por supuesto que podemos compartir.

Lo desenredé, luego me giré para ir, pero algo afuera atrajo mi mirada.

Un hombre.

Dos plantas por debajo, mi gruñón, magullado vecino yacía en su techo, en la parte trasera donde estaba casi plana. Se había puesto más ropa —¡ay de mí!— y su camiseta blanca prácticamente brillaba en la oscuridad. Jeans. Pies descalzos. Podía ver que estaba sólo… sólo recostado allí, manos detrás de su cabeza, una rodilla doblada, mirando al cielo.

Algo se contrajo bajo mi estómago, mi piel se tensó con calor. De pronto, podía sentir la sangre pulsando en lugares desatendidos desde hace mucho.

Lentamente, como para no atraer la atención, suavemente subí la ventana un poco.

El sonido de las ranas de primavera entró, el olor del río y la distante lluvia. La húmeda brisa enfrió mis Edientes mejillas.

La luna se levantaba en el oeste, y mi vecino, demasiado irritable para decirme su nombre, estaba simplemente recostado en el techo, mirando fijamente el profundo, profundo azul del cielo nocturno.

¿Qué tipo de hombre hacía eso?

Howl estornudó con aversión, y salté hacia atrás de la ventana por temor a que El Vecino Hosco escuchara.

De pronto, todo entró en enfoque. Yo quería un hombre. Allí, justo en la casa del lado, había un hombre. Un hombre masculino. Mis partes de chica dieron un cálido apretón.

Por supuesto, no quería aventura. Quería un marido, y no sólo cualquier marido.

Un inteligente, divertido, amoroso y moral marido. Amaría a los niños y los animales, especialmente los perros. Trabajaría duro en algún honorable, intelectual trabajo. Le gustaría cocinar. Sería permanentemente alegre. Me adoraría.

No sabía una cosa del tipo allá abajo. Ni siquiera su nombre. Y todo lo que sabía era que sentía algo —lujuria, para ser honesta— por él. Pero eso era un comienzo.

No había sentido nada por ningún hombre en un largo, largo tiempo.

Mañana, me dije mientras cerraba la ventana, iba a descubrir el nombre de mi vecino. Y lo invitaría a cenar también.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo!<br>Pues aquí esta otro capitulo mas...  
>Nos leemos pronto<br>Chiyo Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ.


End file.
